Une vie de vainqueur
by Colibrii
Summary: Gloss arrive toujours en retard en cours mais Gloss a tous les droits car il est le plus prometteur de tous les élèves qui fréquentent le centre d'entraînement. Chacun sait qu'il se portera volontaire cette année ou peut-être la suivante.
1. Un

**Titre : Une vie de vainqueur**

 **Remerciement s : Merci à Erienna qui m'a gentiment aidé à corriger les fautes et améliorer certains points.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hunger Games appartient a Suzanne Collins. Je ne touche donc pas un seul centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Note d'auteur : Bien le bonjour à tous ! Après une tentative ratée, je reviens vers l'univers de la très bonne saga Hunger Games. Ce coup-ci, il s'agit d'une série d'OS ayant pour personnage principal le personnage de Gloss. Chaque OS sera posté de manière chronologique. Il s'agit principalement d'une romance mais je compte aussi m'attarder sur sa vie de vainqueur et peut-être explorer un peu plus la vie au District Un. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le cours a commencé depuis plus de dix minutes lorsque Gloss frappe à la porte de la salle avant d'y pénétrer. Le professeur lui lance un regard agacé. Gloss arrive toujours en retard en cours mais Gloss a tous les droits car il est le plus prometteur de tous les élèves qui fréquentent le centre d'entraînement. Chacun sait qu'il se portera volontaire cette année ou peut-être la suivante. Le jeune homme se dirige vers le fond de la classe sans accorder un seul regard à son professeur. Les cours de mathématiques l'ont toujours profondément ennuyé et lui réussissent bien moins que le lancer de couteaux.

Il jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme assise près de la fenêtre deux rangs devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns tombent en une cascade de boucles le long de son dos. Gloss la voit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle écoute attentivement le professeur. Gloss sait qu'elle n'a pas la beauté classique des gens de leur district. Sa peau est trop pâle et ses joues sont parsemées de taches de rousseur. Mais Gloss s'en moque. Crystal Young est à ses yeux la plus jolie fille de tout le district. La plus jolie, mais surtout la plus intelligente.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Crystal tourne sa tête vers lui. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il la fixe et ses joues rosissent légèrement. Elle détourne les yeux prestement, visiblement gênée. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il sait qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent et que comme toutes les autres, elle finira par céder à son charme.

A la fin de l'heure, Gloss retrouve ses amis Jasper et Onyx. Il salue sa sœur, Cashmere, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis la veille. Son entraînement a fini tard et elle commençait une heure plus tôt que lui ce matin. Ses amis et lui se dirigent vers le réfectoire en discutant de Saphir. Ce dernier est un garçon d'un an de plus qu'eux et le principal opposant de Gloss. Lui aussi veut participer aux Jeux et honorer le district d'une nouvelle victoire. La veille, Gloss l'a ridiculisé en combat au corps à corps et il sait qu'il finira par se venger.

— Tiens ! Et si on allait voir Cricri Cracra ! s'exclame Jasper en attrapant son plateau.

Le regard de Gloss se pose sur Crystal qui lit tranquillement tout en mangeant son repas.

— Salut Cricri Cracra ! lance Jasper en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Gloss s'installe en face de la jeune femme et ne peut manquer le regard agacé qu'elle lance à son ami. Ils ont commencé à l'appeler ainsi bien des années plus tôt. A l'époque, Crystal, âgée de seulement sept ans, venait de perdre sa mère et son père avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme. L'enfant s'était retrouvée livrée à elle-même et son hygiène s'en était fait ressentir jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école menace son père de lui enlever sa fille. Tout le monde sait que beaucoup d'enfants ne survivent pas aux conditions de vie de l'orphelinat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande Jasper en lui arrachant l'ouvrage des mains.

Crystal tente de résister sans y parvenir. Jasper est bien plus fort qu'elle.

— Rends-moi mon livre, Matherson ! s'écrit-elle irritée.

— Comme c'est intéressant ! dit-il en tournant les pages. Je ne te savais pas si cochonne Cricri Cracra, ajoute-t-il.

— On étudie le système reproductif avec Monsieur Keen, Matherson ! Si t'écoutais en cours tu le saurais, rétorque-t-elle sans peur. Maintenant rends-le moi !

Gloss mange sa purée de pommes de terre tout en suivant la chamaillerie avec attention.

— Attrape Onyx ! lâche Jasper en lui lançant le livre.

Crystal lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a l'habitude d'être ennuyée. Les désignés aiment bien lui jouer des tours étant donné son faible niveau en sport. Gloss jette un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage qu'Onyx tient. Il est ouvert sur un schéma représentant un pénis et des testicules.

— Je comprends que ça te passionne tellement, remarque Onyx. Après tout, c'est le plus proche que tu n'seras jamais d'une queue.

Onyx et Jasper éclatent de rire tandis que Gloss continue de mâcher sa purée, pensif.

— Rends-lui son livre, Onyx, dit-il d'une voix calme.

— Hein ?

Ses deux amis lui lancent un regard surpris et il peut voir Crystal lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Malgré les brimades, elle reste toujours droite et ne perd jamais de sa verve.

— Rends-lui son livre, répète-t-il.

— Allez quoi, Gloss ! On commence seulement à s'amuser, réplique Jasper.

— Je mange et vous faites trop de bruit.

— T'as raison ! File-moi le livre, Onyx ! rétorque Jasper en tendant la main.

Jasper récupère l'ouvrage et Crystal s'avance pour le reprendre.

— Oups, lâche-t-il avant de le faire tomber dans la carafe d'eau.

Crystal récupère son livre maintenant très abîmé par l'eau. Gloss peut voir sans difficulté qu'elle tente de refouler les larmes tandis que le livre est en train de goutter sur son plateau. Ses deux amis pouffent de rire, visiblement satisfaits de leur petit tour. Gloss serre un peu plus fort sa fourchette, agacé.

— Je vois que comme toujours tu ne manques pas de courage, Matherson ! s'exclame Crystal d'un ton ironique.

Son regard passe sur Onyx avant de s'arrêter sur Gloss. Ce dernier essaye de garder une expression neutre. Crystal est belle. Crystal lui plaît mais il sait que tous les désignés ne le respecteront plus s'il l'avoue. Et à cet instant-là, c'est la seule chose qui compte. C'est la seule chose qui compte car il sait que sans ce respect, les anciens vainqueurs ne le désigneront pas comme volontaire pour les prochains jeux. Et son rêve a toujours été les Jeux et la gloire que cela apporterait sur sa famille s'il les gagne, quand il les gagnera.

— Vous n'en valez de toute manière pas la peine, dit-elle avec mépris.

Crystal ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer avant d'attraper son plateau et de s'éloigner à grands pas. Gloss la suit du regard tout en continuant à manger tandis qu'à ses côtés ses amis éclatent de rire. Quand il gagnera, Crystal sera sienne.

.

.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment de vie chez les Carrières ? Mon Gloss vous semble-t-il réaliste ?**


	2. Deux

.

 **Note d'auteur : Je reviens bien vite avec le deuxième OS/chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss est enfin libre pour la première fois depuis son retour des Jeux. Les reporters ont fini par quitter le district et le garçon s'est installé dans sa nouvelle maison au village des vainqueurs. A chaque fois qu'il sort, il sent le regard des femmes sur lui. Il en profite bien sûr couche avec certaines avant de les délaisser aussi vite qu'elle ne sont arrivées. Ces femmes l'ennuient profondément. Elles gloussent trop, n'ont aucune conversation si ce n'est les derniers commérages. Gloss sourit aux passants qui le saluent. Il marche ainsi un long moment et s'enfonce dans le quartier le moins aisé de la ville. Les rues sont étroites et les maisons ternes mais Gloss s'en moque. Il n'est là que dans un seul et unique but.

Il a dix-sept ans. Il est beau. Il est célibataire mais il se doute qu'il ne le sera plus dans quelques instants. Gloss s'arrête devant l'une des maisons. Une petite plaque au-dessus de la porte indique le numéro 1452. Il lève la main et frappe à la porte.

Des pas se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Gloss sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. L'excitation le gagne. Il ne s'est encore jamais senti ainsi même durant les Jeux alors qu'il poursuivait les autres tributs à travers l'arène. La porte s'ouvre et il la voit. Crystal écarquille les yeux en le reconnaissant. Gloss sourit. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis la moisson et ses beaux yeux verts lui ont terriblement manqué.

— Montgomery ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle.

— Bonjour Crystal. Je souhaiterais te parler. Puis-je entrer ?

Crystal lui lance un regard méfiant avant de finalement le laisser pénétrer dans la demeure familiale.

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé ou encore du café, proposa-t-elle poliment.

Les mains dans le dos, la posture fière, Gloss lui répond qu'il prendra un thé. Il la suit du regard alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle revient à peine cinq minutes plus tard et pose le plateau sur la table à manger avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Gloss peut voir qu'elle est nerveuse.

Crystal prend place en face de lui puis attrape la tasse qu'elle s'est préparée. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler alors qu'elle souffle délicatement sur le liquide brûlant. Il la voit rougir légèrement et sourit, fier d'en être la cause.

— Tu désirais me parler ? questionne-t-elle timidement.

— En effet. Je… Comme tu sais, j'ai gagné les Jeux cette année et ai couvert de gloire notre district.

Crystal le fixe tout en reposant lentement sa tasse. Il s'arrête de parler quelques secondes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Gloss perd le fil de ses mots. Il finit toutefois par se reprendre et déclare de manière sans doute un peu brutale :

— Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme.

Crystal écarquille les yeux face à cette déclaration. A-t-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle a entendu ?

— Ta… Ta femme ?

— Ma femme oui.

Gloss sourit et pose sa main sur celle de Crystal.

— Non ! réplique-t-elle. Non.

Elle retire prestement sa main et Gloss se sent comme douché. Il serre la mâchoire. Comment peut-elle le refuser lui, le vainqueur des soixante-troisième Jeux de la faim !

— Tu ferais mieux de partir, Gloss, dit-elle en se levant.

— Je ne comprends pas, rétorque-t-il en faisant de même.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je pourrais tout t'offrir, Crystal. Tu pourrais quitter cet endroit, répond-t-il en regardant la pièce autour de lui.

La maison est petite comparée à la plupart de celles du district. Gloss est persuadé que la demeure de ses parents fait deux fois la taille de celle-là, si ce n'est plus.

— Pas à ce prix.

— A ce prix ? demande-t-il piqué au vif.

Qu'entend-t-elle par-là ? Il fait un pas vers elle et ne peut rater la peur qui se lit dans ses yeux alors qu'elle recule précipitamment. Gloss s'arrête de marcher et baisse son bras tandis qu'une douleur se manifeste dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ?

— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Crystal, dit-il. Je veux juste… Épouse-moi, insiste-t-il.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous marier, réplique-t-elle en tentant de cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

Crystal l'a vu tuer au moins quatre tributs dans l'arène et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il va la tuer elle aussi. Mais alors qu'elle lui répond, la jeune femme ne peut rater l'étincelle de tristesse dans le regard de son ancien camarade de classe. Gloss est piqué dans sa fierté. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'aime pas. Toutes les autres femmes le veulent. Pourquoi la seule qu'il désire véritablement le repousse-t-elle ?

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Comment ça ?

— Que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes ?

Crystal lui lance un regard surpris.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je devienne ta femme ?

— Car tu es la seule que je peux voir à cette place, répond-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme cligne des yeux plusieurs fois déconcertée par sa réponse. Elle semble finalement se reprendre et rétorque :

— Tu n'as jamais… Tu n'as jamais été que désagréable à mon égard. Tes amis… Tes amis ont toujours été infects. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir t'épouser.

Gloss se sent blessé dans son orgueil. La douleur dans sa poitrine se fait plus forte en entendant ses paroles.

— Je…

— Mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer du travail. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Gloss, le coupe-t-elle.

Elle semble troublée mais Gloss n'est plus sûr de rien alors qu'il la voit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée et la tourne. La porte grince tandis que Crystal l'ouvre. Gloss avale difficilement sa salive. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser démoraliser par un échec. Malgré la blessure que ce refus fait à son ego, Gloss ne peut imaginer une autre femme à ses côtés.

— Au revoir Gloss, souffle-t-elle.

— Au revoir, répond-t-il mais la porte est déjà fermée.

Gloss serre le poing. Il se sent stupide mais ne peut empêcher une certaine fierté de l'envahir. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur l'occasion. Elle aurait pu ne pas chercher plus loin et sortir de cet endroit peu fréquentable. Elle aurait pu se servir de lui. Elle aurait pu faire toutes ces choses et pourtant elle ne les a pas faites. Elle a préféré le repousser plutôt que se jeter dans ses bras sur un coup de tête. Elle est celle qu'il lui fallait, il le sait au fond de lui et ça depuis plusieurs années déjà.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Culotté le Gloss, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	3. Trois

.

 **Note d'auteur : Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à Erienna pour son aide et merci aux personnes qui lisent, mettent dans leur favoris ou encore qui suivent cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss ne la voit pas dans les semaines qui suivent. Il se doute qu'elle l'évite et même si cela l'agace parfois, Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il rêve aussi souvent d'elle entre deux cauchemars concernant les Jeux. Il n'a osé parler de ces derniers à personne ne souhaitant pas passer pour un faible.

Comme souvent, Gloss va faire le marché avec sa sœur, Cashmere. Ils sont en train d'admirer des bijoux lorsqu'il la voit. Elle porte un panier en osier visiblement trop lourd pour elle et est en train de négocier le prix de ses légumes avec un vendeur.

— Je reviens, Cash, dit-il à sa sœur.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse avant de se diriger à grands pas vers Crystal. Elle a fini de traiter avec le marchand et se baisse pour ramasser son panier lorsque Gloss arrive derrière elle. Crystal sursaute légèrement

— Attends ! Je vais t'aider, dit-il en le prenant à sa place.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci Gloss, réplique-t-elle en tentant de lui reprendre le panier.

— J'insiste.

La jeune femme semble réfléchir rapidement. Les gens les regardent interagir. Certains commencent à se chuchoter des choses aux oreilles.

— Très bien, capitule-t-elle.

Gloss sourit largement.

— Tu as fini ton marché ? questionne-t-il.

— Non, il faut que j'achète des pommes de terre ainsi que des abricots, répondit-elle.

— Je te suis, dit-il.

Crystal lui lance un coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers le stand où elle achète ses pommes de terre chaque semaine. Le vendeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, lui sourit en la voyant.

— Bien le bonjour ma petite Cryssie ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Bonjour Monsieur Delaney, répond-t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme se pose sur Gloss et il fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de le saluer poliment.

— Un kilo de pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Delaney, demanda-t-elle.

— Quatre pièces et six sous, s'il te plaît, annonça-t-il avant de lui tendre le sachet.

La jeune femme cherche dans son porte-monnaie et en sort la somme demandée avant de la mettre dans la main de l'homme. Gloss s'avance vers elle et ouvre le battant du panier dans lequel elle dépose les fruits.

— A la semaine prochaine, Monsieur Delaney, lance-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Au revoir Cryssie ! Au revoir Monsieur Montgomery !

Gloss ne manque pas de noter la froideur dans la voix du vieux Delaney.

— Au revoir Monsieur, réplique le jeune homme tout aussi froidement.

Il rattrape Crystal qui se trouve déjà devant le stand sur lequel sont vendus les abricot. La jeune femme récupère ses commissions avant de payer la vendeuse. Cette dernière sourit largement en voyant Gloss.

— Merci pour votre victoire, dit-elle. Vous avez apporté l'honneur sur notre district.

— Ce fut un privilège pour moi, répond-t-il en souriant.

— Gloss ! Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'aimerais récupérer mon panier, déclare Crystal lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle.

— Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, annonce-t-il d'une voix résolue.

— Et ta sœur ? Demande Crystal en jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière.

Cashmere est toujours au stand vendant des bijoux mais la jeune femme les observe visiblement curieuse.

— On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Tout à l'heure, articule-t-il à son intention.

Cashmere hoche la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les jolies parures. Crystal se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait souhaité que sa tentative pour se débarrasser de Gloss fonctionne. La jeune femme mentirait si elle disait ne pas le trouver extrêmement séduisant. Gloss est et avait toujours été des plus attirants mais cela ne lui faisait pour autant pas oublier tout ce que ses amis et lui avaient pu lui faire subir au cours des dix dernières années.

— Que me veux-tu, Gloss ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ils se sont éloignés du marché et les rues sont bien moins bondées. Les gens les suivent du regard alors qu'ils passent à côté d'eux. Crystal se sent mal à l'aise. Elle n'a jamais aimé se faire remarquer contrairement à Gloss.

— Juste te rendre service, réplique-t-il en souriant.

— Les gens vont penser qu'on se fréquente, remarque-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent je m'en moque.

— Et si moi je ne m'en moque pas ? rétorque-t-elle avec véhémence.

Gloss lui jette un regard surpris. Il est un vainqueur. Tout le monde veut être vu avec lui, non ?

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi Gloss.

Devant le silence du vainqueur, Crystal poursuit :

— Tout le monde risque de penser qu'on couche ensemble.

— Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

— Et toi ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'Onyx et Jasper l'apprennent ? rétorque-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Ils ne peuvent rien dire maintenant que je suis vainqueur, répond-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Crystal préfère ne rien dire. Peut-être que si elle l'ignore, il arrêtera d'essayer de lui parler. Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens atteignent la rue dans laquelle Crystal habite.

— Je peux finir seule à partir de là, déclare-t-elle en tendant son bras vers le panier.

Ses doigts se referment sur la hanse mais Gloss ne le lâche pas pour autant.

— Crystal ! Je… J'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant, dit-il.

— Au restaurant ? Pourquoi faire ? demande-t-elle.

Elle sait très bien dans quel but Gloss souhaite l'inviter mais la jeune femme essaye désespérément de gagner du temps.

— Pour manger bien sûr. Pour apprendre à se connaître. J'ai bien réfléchi à notre conversation de la dernière fois et tu as eu raison de refuser. J'ai été… Je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître.

— Gloss. On se connaît depuis notre enfance et on n'a jamais pu s'entendre. Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu cherches là-dedans.

— Je sais que tu es attirée par moi, Crystal, et moi aussi je le suis par toi. Je…

Tout en parlant, Gloss sourit légèrement. Les joues de Crystal sont en train de rosir et Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est à cause du compliment qu'il vient de lui faire.

— Le physique ne fait pas tout, Gloss, le coupe-t-elle.

— En effet. Tu es intelligente. Tu as toujours été la première de la classe en tout. Ça m'a toujours… Juste un dîner ? Un seul ?

— Un seul ? Et si ça se passe mal, tu promets de ne plus venir m'ennuyer ?

— Je te le promets.

— Très bien.

— Samedi soir ?

— Samedi midi.

— Ce serait un déjeuner pas un dîner, remarque-t-il en souriant.

— Très bien. Samedi soir, capitule-t-elle.

— Porte quelque chose de joli. Je viens te…

— On se retrouve devant chez toi, le coupe-t-elle.

Gloss peut dire au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'admettrait aucun refus.

— Très bien. Samedi soir à dix-huit heures devant chez moi.

Crystal hoche doucement la tête avant de tirer légèrement sur la hanse de son panier. Gloss la lâche enfin. Son regard la suit alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans la rue étroite. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, elle lui lance un regard et Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de sourire satisfait. Il a toujours su qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Gloss en chevalier servant ? Crystal qui finit par accepter un rendez-vous ? A votre avis qu'est-ce que cela va donner ?**


	4. Quatre

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci une fois de plus à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te satisfera. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

A dix-huit heures pile, Gloss ouvre la porte de sa maison. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'est pas en retard à un rendez-vous. Crystal est de dos. Ses longs cheveux lui descendent en une cascade de boucles brunes jusqu'à sa taille. Elle tourne son regard vers lui en l'entendant fermer la porte. Gloss ne peut empêcher ses yeux de la détailler. Elle porte une magnifique robe à volant bleu foncé. Il se rappelle de cette robe car c'est exactement celle qu'elle portait lors du bal de leur école quatre mois plus tôt. Déjà à l'époque, Gloss n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle dansait avec son amie Oria.

— Je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, dit-elle en voyant qu'il la fixe.

— Elle… C'est très bien, répond-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Gloss porte une chemise à manches longues pourpre et un pantalon noir basique. Il est attirant, c'est indéniable. Crystal détourne le regard mal à l'aise. Elle n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ce sentiment qui la gagne presque à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Gloss est séduisant et même elle ne peut dire le contraire.

— Nous devrions y aller. J'ai réservé une table au Petit Rubis, déclare-t-il finalement.

Crystal hoche lentement la tête. Le Petit Rubis est un restaurant familial. Gloss avait dans un premier temps pensé aller dans un des restaurants chics du centre du district mais s'était rapidement fait la réflexion que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à la jeune femme. Le silence s'installe entre eux.

— Tu es très jolie ce soir, lâche-t-il finalement.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Crystal et croise son regard.

— Enfin pas que tu sois moche d'habitude mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es tout particulièrement jolie ce soir, se reprend-t-il.

— Merci, répond Crystal d'une voix neutre.

De nouveau le silence. Gloss n'y a jamais été habitué. Sa mère est une pipelette et sa sœur parle aussi bien trop pour son propre bien. Toutes les filles qu'il a fréquentées par le passé n'ont jamais hésité une seconde pour se mettre en avant.

— Les cours se passent bien ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Parfaitement.

— Je peux pas dire qu'ils me manquent, avoue-t-il. Toi ça toujours été ton truc les cours.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et jette un regard nerveux dans sa direction. Crystal lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Lui qui a toujours su charmer les femmes jeunes ou moins jeunes ne sait que dire ou faire pour briser la glace. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le restaurant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gloss sent tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Crystal baisse la tête mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle a honte d'être vue à ses côtés. Il ne comprend pas. Il est un vainqueur. Chacun devrait être fier de pouvoir le fréquenter.

Le patron du restaurant les invite à s'installer à une table un peu en retrait des autres. Gloss se place derrière la chaise de Crystal et l'invite à s'y asseoir.

— Merci, souffle-t-elle avant de le faire.

Gloss prend place en face d'elle tandis que le patron revient avec les menus.

— Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir à notre table, Monsieur Montgomery, dit-il en les leur donnant.

Gloss hoche la tête en souriant. Le restaurateur lance un regard curieux dans la direction de Crystal avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'a pas envie que les gens pensent qu'elle couche avec le dernier vainqueur des Jeux. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas très jolie. Elle n'a pas les cheveux blonds des plus beaux spécimens de son district, sa peau est bien trop pâle. Petite de taille, Crystal n'a en rien le physique d'une athlète. Ses hanches sont larges et son ventre loin d'être aussi tonique que celui des désignées. Par-dessus son menu, elle jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de Gloss. Ce dernier a un physique parfait. Ses cheveux blonds caramel sont assez longs pour former des boucles sur le sommet de son crâne et ses yeux d'un bleu profond sont surmontés de longs cils tandis que sa peau halée permet de mettre en avant les muscles solides de ses bras. Bien entendu, elle ne peut pas les admirer ce soir mais Crystal l'a assez fréquenté pour le savoir.

— Tu veux prendre quoi ? demande-t-il.

— Une pizza je pense.

— Je pensais prendre pareil, réplique Gloss en hochant légèrement la tête. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un cocktail ? Un jus d'orange ?

— Un jus d'orange, répond-t-elle en souriant.

Elle préfère ne pas boire d'alcool en sa présence. Elle veut pouvoir garder tous ses moyens. Le patron du restaurant revient à peine quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais pas sûr que… J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas, déclare Gloss en souriant.

— Je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, rétorque-t-elle.

Un sourire gêné étire ses lèvres.

— Tu suis toujours les cours de chimie avancée ?

— En effet. Je pensais faire mon stage de fin d'année dans une parfumerie.

— Tu as postulé à beaucoup d'endroits ?

— Assez oui.

— Mais ta préférence va ?

— J'aimerais bien être prise chez les sœurs Rosier, répond-t-elle. Ça reste une petite entreprise mais avec un matériel conséquent.

— Les sœurs Rosier ?

— Tu te rappelles pas on avait visité leur parfumerie et notamment le laboratoire lorsque nous étions au cours élémentaire.

— Ah oui ! Je vois ! Je pensais que tu viserais plus gros. Ça a l'air un peu petit comme entreprise.

— C'est petit en effet mais vu que j'ai envie de toucher à tous les postes ça m'arrange, explique-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi à part vivre ta vie de vainqueur ?

— Pratiquer mon talent.

— Et puis-je savoir en quoi il consiste ?

— C'est un secret. Mais… Si tu promets de ne le répéter à personne, je pourrais faire une exception et te le dire, dit-il.

Son sourire s'élargit charmeur comme souvent.

— A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ?

— Oria par exemple.

— Elle est partie s'installer à l'autre bout du district avec son mari. On ne se voit presque plus, répond-t-elle.

— Mais j'imagine que vous vous téléphonez.

— Parfois, avoue-t-elle.

Crystal et Gloss se regardent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune femme ne baisse les siens en rougissant. Elle se sent stupide de réagir ainsi. Certes, Gloss est séduisant mais elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une attirance physique sans sentiment réel derrière.

— Allez ! Je vais te le dire, lâche-t-il.

Gloss pose sa main sur la sienne et se rapproche doucement d'elle. Crystal sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et prend sur elle pour ne pas reculer violemment.

— La photographie, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Crystal se tend en le sentant si près d'elle. Son souffle contre sa peau la fait frissonner. Gloss se recule prestement alors que le patron revient avec leurs boissons. Crystal dégage sa main de la sienne. Ses oreilles sont chaudes et elle devine qu'elle doit donner un spectacle ridicule à rougir aussi facilement. L'homme pose leur verre devant eux. Gloss le remercie en souriant largement tandis que Crystal marmonne son merci avant de boire une gorgée de son jus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? questionne Gloss.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le jus d'orange.

Crystal hausse les épaules.

— C'est du jus d'orange, répond-t-elle simplement.

— Tu ne me demandes pas si mon cocktail est bon ? demande-t-il.

— Est-ce que ton cocktail est bon, Gloss ?

— Délicieux, réplique-t-il en souriant.

Le reste du repas se passe ainsi. Gloss tente plusieurs fois de flirter avec Crystal qui rougit sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu. Après avoir payé le restaurateur, Gloss décide raccompagner Crystal au coin de sa rue. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme reste à une distance raisonnable de lui et malgré son désir grandissant, Gloss décide ne rien tenter.

— J'ai passé une bonne soirée, dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination. On devrait se revoir.

— Écoute Gloss ! Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas attirée par toi…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit en l'entendant avouer l'inévitable.

— Mais ça se limite à ça. Et une relation ne peut pas se construire sur une stupide attirance. Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?

— Je…

— Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, Gloss. Tu savais pertinemment que je dirais non à ta demande en mariage. Tu as plein d'autres filles qui te tournent autour. Je sais que c'était simplement un jeu pour toi, une blague que Jasper, Onyx et toi avez orchestrée.

En entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, Gloss ne peut que se demander où elle est allée chercher ce genre d'idées tandis qu'elle poursuit :

— Enfin, regarde-moi ! Qui croirait que tu pourrais t'intéresser à une fille dans mon genre ! Enfin, on arrête là. Je vous ai grillés.

Gloss ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il la fixe plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

— Bon, je vais… Il faut que je rentre…

— Crystal. Attends ! lance-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il le lâche presque immédiatement lorsqu'il la sent se tendre sous ses doigts.

— Tu te trompes. Je… Ça n'a jamais été un jeu ou encore une blague.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça pour te moquer de moi ? Alors pourquoi ?

Gloss n'a jamais été doué pour parler de sentiments. Il essaye de se redonner contenance, se redresse et passe ses bras dans son dos.

— Parce que tu me plais, vraiment. Je veux dire… T'es belle, t'es intelligente, tu te laisses pas faire. T'as cette étincelle qui…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lui, le vainqueur des soixante-troisièmes Jeux de la Faim, l'homme que toutes les femmes de Panem adulent depuis des mois se sent ridicule et vulnérable.

— Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? questionne Crystal.

— Bien entendu. Et dans ce but, je souhaiterais…

— Je ne te crois pas.

Gloss soupire agacé par l'obstination de Crystal. Il ne comprend pourquoi elle ne veut pas le croire.

— Je t'ai vu avec Topaze Hamilton après ta victoire. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.

— Crystal, souffle-t-il en faisant un mouvement brusque dans sa direction.

La jeune femme se recule d'un pas. De nouveau, Gloss peut lire la peur dans son regard. Il est le vainqueur des Jeux. Elle ne devrait pas être effrayée par lui.

— Il faut que…

— On pourrait devenir amis, propose-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à se diriger vers sa maison.

Crystal s'arrête dans son mouvement et semble réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête.

— Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, Gloss. Je… Je suis navrée. Bonne nuit !

Gloss la regarde s'éloigner et serre les poings contre ses cuisses. La rage le submerge petit à petit. La porte de la maison se ferme derrière Crystal et Gloss n'arrive plus à retenir sa colère. Le jeune homme frappe violemment contre le mur en pierre. La douleur est forte mais rien qu'il ne puisse pas supporter. Son corps a subi bien pire lors de certains entraînements et pendant les Jeux. Sa main est en sang mais Gloss n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Il ne comprend pas. Tout s'est bien passé, ils se sont amusés, ont même ri. Il ne la comprend pas. Ils ont passé une bonne soirée pourtant. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas au moins essayer ?

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le dîner ? Le talent de Gloss ?**

 **Une précision car je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire dans ce chapitre, les désignés sont les jeunes du district qui s'entraînent pour aller dans les Jeux tandis que les communs (je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit utilisé dans ce chapitre mais ça le sera dans les prochains) sont les jeunes qui n'ont pas fréquenté le centre d'entraînement. J'espère que mon explication vous éclaire un peu.**


	5. Cinq

.

 **Note d'auteu r : Merci une fois de plus à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'il rame pas mal le Gloss, en même temps, il le mérite. Il a jamais été d'une gentillesse folle avec Crystal avant. Elle a aucune raison de le croire sincère. Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que tu l'as trouve réaliste. J'essaye de rendre Gloss et les autres désignés le plus humain possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cashmere s'installe à côté de lui dans le canapé. Elle jette un regard dans la direction de sa main. Sa mère a insisté pour faire venir le meilleur médecin du district. Ce dernier a annulé certains de ses rendez-vous pour pouvoir être disponible plus rapidement. Après tout, c'est un honneur d'être le médecin du nouveau vainqueur.

— J'imagine que le rendez-vous ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'aurais souhaité, remarque-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur. C'est vachement bon ce truc-là dis-donc, ajoute-t-elle après avoir englouti un amuse-bouche au saumon. T'en veux ?

Sa sœur lui met le plateau sous le nez mais Gloss ne daigne même pas y jeter un œil. Cashmere soupire à côté de lui.

— Franchement Gloss, je comprends pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame. T'es un vainqueur ! Toutes les filles du district, que dis-je, toutes les filles de Panem rêveraient de passer rien qu'une nuit dans ton lit et toi tu te morfonds pour une nana qui n'a jamais fait partie des désignées.

Gloss ne répond pas. Il sait que, dans le district, les désignés ont tendance à se marier entre eux. Son père et sa mère en sont de parfaits exemples. Bien que n'ayant jamais été choisis pour entrer dans les Jeux, Gloss sait qu'ils ont été parmi les finalistes. Le rêve de son père a toujours été de pouvoir envoyer un de ses enfants dans les Jeux et Gloss l'a réalisé. Il a même fait encore mieux que ça en les gagnant. Le problème est que les désignés ne sont pas censés fréquenter les communs et encore moins avoir une relation avec eux.

— Je sais pas moi. Pourquoi t'essayes pas de sortir avec Topaze Hamilton ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait apprécié passer du temps avec toi.

Topaze est une désignée. Elle a son âge et est l'une des meilleures du centre d'entraînement. Topaze est aussi bien plus fade que Crystal. Elle glousse à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et Jasper lui a dit qu'il l'avait entendue parler de ses projets de mariage avec lui. Il secoue la tête et sa sœur soupire de nouveau à sa droite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu comptes te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Tu devrais sortir, voir d'autres filles. Opale dit toujours que rien ne vaut un garçon pour oublier un autre garçon. Enfin une fille dans ton cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais des garçons ? questionne Gloss en tournant lentement son visage vers elle.

— Suffisamment, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

Cashmere attrape un nouveau amuse-bouche et le gobe avant de se lever.

— Tu devrais venir avec Opale et moi ce soir.

— Ce soir ?

— Gloss ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé un million de fois ! C'est l'anniversaire de Malachie !

— Malachie, hein ? demande Gloss.

Le sourire de sa sœur s'élargit. Malachie est le gagnant des cinquante-huitième Jeux de la Faim et Cashmere a le béguin pour lui depuis ses quatorze ans.

— Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, remarque-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorque sa sœur. C'est juste que tu ne regardes jamais ton courrier.

Gloss reçoit chaque jour des dizaines de lettres en provenance de ses admirateurs du Capitole. Après son retour des Jeux, le jeune homme s'était fait un plaisir de lire chacune d'elles avec attention. Il avait même répondu à certaines en renvoyant un autographe tant désiré avec. Toutefois, Gloss s'était vite lassé de cette correspondance encombrante et les lettres s'entassent désormais dans des cartons sous le bureau du premier étage.

— Je regarde mon courrier. Je ne le trie juste pas, réplique-t-il.

— Tu vas venir alors ?

— Ouais.

— Parfait ! s'exclame Cashmere.

Le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arbore n'annonce rien de bon mais Gloss décide de ne pas s'en formaliser. Ce soir, il sort. Ce soir, il s'amuse.

.

.

.

Gloss aime faire la fête. Il aime s'amuser mais ce soir Gloss n'a pas la tête à ça. Assis sur le perron à l'arrière de la maison, le jeune homme boit à la bouteille le champagne que s'est procuré Malachie tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique étouffée par les portes fermées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gloss ressent de la mélancolie. Une sorte de tristesse lourde et collante lui serre le cœur.

Des rires lui parviennent aux oreilles et la musique est soudainement plus forte lorsque deux filles ouvrent la porte. Gloss leur jette à peine un coup d'œil avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille. Il les entend murmurer derrière lui mais n'y prête aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence à sa droite. Il tourne la tête vers l'intrus. La fille a la peau halée comme lui et des cheveux blonds très clairs. Une parfaite désignée ! Elle lui sourit largement avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

La main de la fille se fige alors qu'elle la remontait lentement vers son entrejambe.

— On m'a dit que t'étais le genre à aimer les gâteries, réplique-t-elle sans se démonter.

Le sourire de la fille se fait charmeur. Elle a cette beauté classique du District Un et cette stature qu'ont la plupart des désignées.

— Et tu me proposes quoi comme friandise ? questionne-t-il entrant dans son jeu.

La fille pose sa main sur son entrejambe qu'elle malaxe doucement.

— J'ai toujours eu un truc pour les sucettes, répond-t-elle espiègle.

— Je demande à voir.

— Ici ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On est aventureux ou on l'est pas, rétorque-t-il en souriant.

La fille ne répond rien tandis qu'elle déboutonne le pantalon de Gloss. Ses doigts se glissent sous son boxer et s'enroulent délicatement autour de son pénis. Elle a l'air agile de ses mains. Le souffle de Gloss se fait plus court tandis qu'elle le cajole. Elle se baisse et Gloss n'a pas le temps de sentir le vent frais sur sa verge avant qu'elle ne la prenne en bouche. La fille est douée et Gloss devine sans mal que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'elle pratique ce genre d'activité.

Un gémissement se meurt dans sa gorge tandis qu'il pose sa main sur le crâne de la fille. Ses cheveux sont doux et Gloss y glisse ses doigts. Il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas appuyer sur sa tête. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a rien fait et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Gloss sent à peine ses hanches aller à la rencontre des lèvres. La fille ne se dérobe pas mais semble au contraire s'occuper de lui avec encore plus de vigueur. Emporté par le plaisir, Gloss ne peut retenir un gémissement alors qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche. La fille ne recule pas tandis que Gloss reprend son souffle.

Finalement, elle se redresse et lui sourit largement. Gloss n'a aucun mal à lire la fierté dans son regard. Il est un vainqueur après tout. Il sait que ce genre de femmes voient dans le fait de coucher avec lui une sorte de but ultime. La fille se rapproche pour l'embrasser mais Gloss lui tourne le dos tandis qu'il remet en place son boxer et reboutonne son pantalon.

Il attrape la bouteille de champagne qu'il a laissé à côté de lui et, sans un regard pour elle, se dirige vers la porte de la maison. La fille ne le suit pas et Gloss en est soulagé. Il n'a jamais supporté les filles qui pensent qu'il leur doit quelque chose simplement car ils ont partagé quelques moments tendres.

Gloss repère sa sœur qui est en train de discuter avec Malachie. Ce dernier se tient extrêmement près d'elle et Gloss devine qu'il attend le bon moment avant de faire le premier pas. Gloss porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et en boit plusieurs longues gorgées. Il se dirige vers le couple et Cashmere sourit en le voyant.

— Gloss ! Comment se passe ta soirée, mec ? questionne Malachie.

— Bien, bien, réplique-t-il en se grattant la tête. Cash ! Je rentre. Tu fais pas de conneries entre temps, hein ? ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur. Tu fais attention à ma sœur, Malachie. Et si vous couchez ensemble, pensez aux contraceptifs.

Cashmere lui lance un regard noir tandis que Malachie cache avec difficulté sa gêne.

— Bon anniversaire mec ! A plus Cash !

Gloss se penche vers sa sœur et l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête. Il l'entend soupirer légèrement mais n'y prête pas attention avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Gloss finit la bouteille de champagne sur le chemin du retour. La maison de Malachie se trouve juste en face de la sienne dans le village des vainqueurs. Gloss pose la bouteille sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de monter les escaliers. Si sa mère le voyait aller à l'étage avec ses chaussures, Gloss sait qu'il se ferait sans aucun doute houspiller mais sa mère n'est pas là ce soir et il décide de s'en moquer.

Gloss s'étale sur son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements. Son lit est si grand qu'il est certain qu'il pourrait accueillir quatre personnes aussi larges que lui. D'un coup de pied, il retire ses chaussures. L'une d'elle s'éclate contre le mur derrière lui mais Gloss n'y prête pas attention. Ce lit est dix fois plus confortable que celui de chez ses parents. Le jeune homme attrape un oreiller et passe ses bras dessous.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir les jolis yeux verts de Crystal. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis trois jours et sait qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de se la sortir de la tête. Il a déjà essayé par le passé sans y parvenir. Doucement le sommeil l'emporte et Gloss sait très bien que sa nuit sera agitée. Les cauchemars n'ont pas cessé et sont toujours aussi sanglants.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Cashmere ? L'introduction de Malachie ? La mélancolie de Gloss ?**


	6. Six

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci une fois de plus à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'arrive bien à humaniser les personnages. Comme tu le dis, pour moi, Gloss et compagnie sont aussi des victimes. Ils ont été élevés dans cette idée que les Jeux étaient leur but ultime alors forcément ça ne donne pas toujours des personnes géniales mais ils restent humains. Je voulais montrer aussi que Gloss ne sait pas gérer le rejet car il n'en a pas l'habitude. Pour lui, tout le monde est censé l'aimer, l'admirer. C'est un coup dur de voir que Crystal, dans un premier temps ne le croit pas, puis dans un deuxième temps, lui fait comprendre que rien n'est possible. Encore merci et j'espère que ce sixième chapitre te plaira !**

 **Atalante : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'ai toujours aimé utiliser des personnages mineurs dans mes fanfictions. J'adore m'imaginer la vie qu'ils ont pu avoir. Et de rien ! C'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire sur Crystal et lui.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il fait là. Il n'a jamais aimé cet endroit et se demande pourquoi avoir décidé d'y retourner alors qu'il n'y est plus obligé. La vue de ses deux amis lui rappelle la raison : il leur a promis de déjeuner avec eux aujourd'hui. Gloss double toutes les personnes faisant la queue, les gens le laissent passer sans protester. La plupart le regardent avec admiration mais certains, peu nombreux, n'arrivent pas à cacher la peur qu'il leur inspire.

Gloss salue les employés de cantine. La dame qui lui sert le plat principal le félicite chaleureusement et lui donne une cuiller de plus. Gloss a toujours aimé être admiré et il ne l'a jamais autant été que depuis qu'il a remporté les Jeux. Le jeune homme prend son plateau et se dirige vers ses amis. Ces derniers lui font signe, visiblement heureux de le voir. Gloss leur sourit largement quand son regard se pose sur Crystal. Cette dernière se trouve à la table juste à côté de la leur. Comme à chaque déjeuner, la jeune femme est plongée dans un livre. Gloss s'installe en face d'Onyx et à la droite de Jasper. De là, il peut observer Crystal sans que cela ne soit trop flagrant.

— Gloss ! Mon vieux ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclame Jasper.

Gloss ne les avait croisé que furtivement depuis sa victoire.

— Quoi de neuf au pays du grand vainqueur ? questionna Onyx en souriant.

— Rien.

— Arrête de mentir ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bien profité à la soirée d'anniversaire de Malachie.

Gloss ne répond rien et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Crystal. Cette dernière a toujours le nez plongé dans son livre mais Gloss peut voir à la tension dans ses doigts qu'elle écoute leur conversation.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mec !

— Pas envie d'en parler ? Allez quoi ! Gloss ! C'est loin d'être un laideron la Serpentina ! Je comprends que tu te sois senti d'humeur, répliqua Onyx.

Crystal fronce les sourcils et Gloss sait qu'il a fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser cette Serpenta, ou peu importe son nom, lui faire cette fellation. Il aurait dû savoir que cela allait donner cinq minutes de bonheur pour cinq semaines d'ennuis et de rumeur.

— Il paraît qu'elle est très douée, qu'elle a un… comment dire ?… Disons qu'elle sait utiliser sa langue. C'est vrai ?

Onyx ponctue son discours d'un clin d'œil appuyé mais Gloss n'est en rien amusé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Crystal fait mine de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent mais le jeune homme ne peut manquer la rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

— Va lui demander qu'elle t'en taille une si t'as tellement envie de savoir, répond-t-il d'une voix neutre.

— T'es bien avare de détails pour une fois, remarque Jasper l'air de rien. Elle t'a tapée dans l'œil la Serpentina ?

Gloss tourne la tête vers Crystal en entendant sa chaise racler le sol.

— Bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fuit Cricri Cracra ? questionne Onyx en reculant son siège.

Crystal s'arrête brusquement de marcher pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

— Ça te gène d'entendre ce genre d'histoires ? Ça te fait de la peine de savoir que personne ne voudra jamais faire ce genre de trucs avec toi ?

Crystal ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Gloss est plus rapide.

— Fous-lui la paix, Onyx !

Il est un vainqueur désormais et est respecté par tous les habitants du district. Il peut se permettre de s'afficher avec une commune ou au moins de prendre sa défense, comme il a toujours voulu le faire par le passé.

— Je peux me défendre toute seule, Montgomery ! réplique Crystal sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'est pas vexée. Gloss et elle sont allés à ce rendez-vous i peine plus d'une semaine et il ne lui a pas fallu plus de quelques jours avant de se jeter dans les bras d'une autre fille.

— Je sais parfaitement que tu peux te défendre toute seule.

Gloss et Crystal se fixent quelques secondes. La jeune femme a les lèvres pincées.

— Peu importe ! lâche-t-elle finalement.

Crystal leur tourne le dos pour partir mais Onyx l'attrape par le bras et le plateau qu'elle tient, se fracasse dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée sur le sol. Crystal dégage son bras, agacée.

— Regarde ce que tu fais Cricri Cracra !

— Fous-lui la paix, Onyx ! répète Gloss en se levant.

— Allez quoi ! Gloss ! On fait que s'amuser.

— Y a rien drôle là-dedans, rétorque Gloss.

Le jeune homme s'approche de Crystal et se baisse pour l'aider à ramasser les plus gros morceaux de vaisselle. Crystal a les joues rouges et Gloss devine qu'elle retient difficilement son énervement. Elle n'est pas une combattante et sait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre Onyx.

— Alors c'est vrai ! Putain ! J'ai pas voulu y croire quand Sphene m'a dit qu'il vous avait vus au Petit Rubis. Tu te la tapes elle aussi c'est ça ?

— Ta gueule Onyx ! rétorque Gloss en se levant.

— Faut croire que je m'étais trompé alors. T'as pu approcher une queue de…

Onyx n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gloss attrape le couteau qui se trouve sur son plateau et le fait tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il est encore assis. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la cantine alors que Gloss plaque son ami au sol et pose son couteau sur sa gorge. Onyx éclate de rire et cela ne fait qu'énerver encore un peu plus Gloss qui presse un peu plus son arme contre son cou.

— Gloss ! Lâche-le ! déclare Crystal d'un ton qu'elle souhaite ferme.

Il sent l'hésitation dans sa voix. Crystal ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver effrayant à ce moment précis. Elle sait qu'il a déjà tué et n'a pas envie de savoir s'il est capable de le faire encore, même si au fond d'elle, la jeune femme sait parfaitement la vérité.

— Gloss, répète-t-elle plus durement.

Crystal se rapproche doucement de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. Gloss commence à peine à se relever lorsque les pacificateurs pénètrent dans la cantine. Deux d'entre eux se précipitent vers lui et poussent Crystal assez violemment en arrière lorsqu'ils l'atteignent. Gloss se laisse faire et lâche le couteau qui tombe par terre. Il sait que même les vainqueurs ne doivent pas manquer de respect aux pacificateurs au risque d'avoir de gros ennuis.

— C'est bon ! Je me calme, je me calme, dit-il en levant les bras.

Il jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de Crystal et voit qu'elle se frotte le coude. La jeune femme est mal tombée suite à l'intervention des pacificateurs. Ces derniers ordonnent à tout le monde de se disperser et toutes les personnes présentes s'empressent d'obéir. La vie est peut-être plus douce au Un que dans certains autres districts mais chacun sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter aux pacificateurs à moins de vouloir finir fouetter en place publique.

Doucement les pacificateurs relâchent leur emprise sur ses bras.

— Et qu'on n'est pas à intervenir une autre fois ! dit l'un d'eux d'une voix froide.

— Navré de vous avoir fait déplacés, s'excuse Onyx en se relevant.

— Qu'on ne vous y reprenne plus, se contente de répondre Jenner.

Gloss hoche la tête lentement. Satisfait, Jenner fait signe aux autres pacificateurs qu'ils peuvent quitter les lieux. Le jeune homme attend qu'ils quittent la pièce avant de chercher Crystal du regard. Cette dernière a dû quitter la cantine en même temps que les autres.

— T'avise plus de l'emmerder ! lance-t-il d'une voix glaciale à Onyx. C'est valable pour toi aussi, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Jasper.

Le jeune homme n'attend pas de réponse et part directement à sa recherche. Il se décide dans un premier temps d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'est son sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il suivait encore les cours, Gloss y allait souvent simplement pour pouvoir l'admirer. Après avoir vérifié chacune des allées, il doit se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas. Il vérifie quelques salles sans la trouver ainsi que le gymnase et les vestiaires avant de décider d'aller voir dans les toilettes des filles.

Trois filles sont en train de se recoiffer et semblent surprises de le voir. Un seul regard de sa part suffit à les faire déguerpir. Gloss ouvre une à une les cabines et soupire de frustration en voyant qu'elle ne se trouve pas non plus là. Le jeune homme réfléchit à toute vitesse et se demande si elle n'aurait pas simplement décidé de ne pas assister au cours de sport qui a lieu dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Crystal ne sèche jamais les cours. Tout le monde sait les problèmes que cela peut entraîner surtout si l'élève ne fait pas partie des désignés. Gloss quitte l'école d'un pas rapide. La maison de Crystal ne se trouve qu'à dix minutes à pieds ; s'il se dépêche peut-être qu'il la convaincre de revenir avant de faire une bêtise.

Il frappe à la porte et entend des pas à l'intérieur. Crystal ouvre la porte avant de tenter de la fermer précipitamment en le voyant. Gloss l'en empêche en mettant son pied.

— Il faut que je te parle, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu vas rater le cours de sport !

Crystal pousse un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Gloss pénètre à l'intérieur de la demeure. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils lorsque qu'il voit sa main bandée.

— Je suis tombée sur du verre tout à l'heure, explique-t-elle précipitamment. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Crystal regarde un peu partout et Gloss n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'elle est embarrassée.

— L'infirmière l'a vue ? questionne-t-il en prenant délicatement son poignet.

— L'infirmerie est toujours fermée pendant la pause déjeuner, répond-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ou pas, alors ?

— Euh ouais. De l'eau, ça m'ira. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

— Je… Ça ira merci, rétorque-t-elle avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tend. Gloss la remercie en souriant.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, souffle-t-elle finalement.

— Je ne me voyais pas rester là sans rien faire, réplique-t-il sincère.

— Tu l'as pourtant fait pendant des années, remarque-t-elle.

Il n'y a pas de rancœur dans sa voix. Il s'agit pour elle d'une simple constatation.

— Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec tes amis.

— Ils n'oseront plus t'embêter. Ils ne veulent pas avoir un vainqueur à dos, répond-t-il.

Le silence s'installe entre eux plusieurs minutes avant que Gloss ne le brise.

— Ça voulait rien dire.

Crystal lui lance un regard surpris. Elle ne comprend de quoi il parle.

— Cette fille, Serpenta, et moi. C'était rien. Ça voulait rien dire.

— Ah ! murmure-t-elle semblant comprendre. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Tu… Tu as bien le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux, réplique-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Et puis, ça me regarde pas de toute manière.

— Crystal, souffle-t-il.

Gloss tend son bras et effleure sa main. Contrairement, à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle ne recule pas.

— Tu devrais aller en cours.

— Avec ma main ?

— Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu ne te présentes pas.

— Tu as raison.

Gloss sourit.

— C'est la première fois que tu me dis que j'ai raison, dit-il.

Crystal ne répond pas mais la couleur que ses joues prennent, lui permet de savoir qu'elle est quelque peu embarrassée. Gloss sait qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Elle lui a dit très clairement qu'elle était attirée par lui à la fin de leur rendez-vous.

— Il faut que j'y aille, Gloss.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Non, ça ira, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

Peut-être que finalement tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Onyx ? Gloss qui s'énerve ? Crystal et lui ? Pensez-vous que Crystal et lui vont se rapprocher ?**


	7. Sept

.

 **Note d'auteur : Comme toujours un grand merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. Crystal commence à se laisser approcher et je pense qu'elle est peut-être prête à faire un pas vers lui. Tu verras dans ce chapitre comment leur relation évolue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

— Gloss ! Tu m'écoutes ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ! s'exclame Crystal.

— Excuse-moi, réplique-t-il.

Cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'elle est en train de lui expliquer comment faire ce délicieux plat mais Gloss ne l'écoute plus trop, absorbé dans son observation.

— C'est juste que tu es tellement belle, ajoute-t-il.

Crystal rougit violemment. Il sait que ses compliments la gênent mais il ne peut s'empêcher de les faire. Il a besoin qu'elle sache qu'à ses yeux elle est la plus belle femme de tout le district.

Après l'incident de la cantine, Crystal et lui ont commencé à se fréquenter de manière un peu plus régulière. Il la retrouvait souvent à la bibliothèque et, tandis qu'elle faisait ses devoirs à la même table que lui, Gloss profitait du calme pour répondre aux lettres de ses admirateurs – sa mère pense qu'il n'est pas bon de négliger son public.

Aujourd'hui, Crystal est venue déjeuner chez lui. Gloss a congédié les deux personnes qui travaillent pour lui voulant avoir la maison pour eux. Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup en public. Crystal a encore du mal avec cela. Elle ne veut pas que les gens pensent qu'elle couche avec lui dans le but de se faire bien voir dans le district. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils couchaient véritablement ensemble.

— Tu rajoutes les petits oignons et on laisse cuire à feu doux, déclare-t-elle en baissant la chaleur des plaques. Tu m'aides à ranger ?

— Bien sûr. Bien sûr, répond-t-il en récupérant la vaisselle sale.

Gloss pense qu'il peut dire qu'ils ont fini par devenir amis, une amitié encore fragile et qui ne demande qu'à être solidifiée. Une amitié qui, il l'espère, finira par prendre une nouvelle forme.

— Ça prend beaucoup de temps à cuire ?

— Une heure environ, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

— Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton gilet ? questionne-t-il.

Ils ont beau être fin octobre, les températures sont extrêmement hautes depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, Crystal ne porte que des manches longues.

— Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! répond-t-elle précipitamment.

— Ok, dit-il en souriant.

Sa vie est plus agréable depuis que Crystal y est réellement entrée. Les cauchemars sont toujours présents mais le jeune homme a l'impression qu'elle les atténue. Son comportement à son égard n'a pas changé depuis sa victoire. Avec elle, il n'a plus ce sentiment de n'être que le vainqueur des soixante-troisième Jeux de la faim mais bien plus que ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle en voyant qu'il semble pensif.

— Rien, je réfléchis juste à un truc.

Elle ne demande pas à quoi, elle sait que s'il veut lui dire il le fera.

— La Tournée de la Victoire va bientôt commencer, dit-il finalement.

— Pressé ?

Gloss hausse les épaules. Il a toujours aimé être regardé, être admiré et il sait qu'il le sera durant ce tour. Pour lui, cela devrait être une sorte de consécration mais Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de devoir laisser Crystal derrière lui pendant presque trois semaines. Il sait que personne ne l'ennuiera plus, il s'en est assuré. Onyx ne lui a pas reparlé depuis qu'ils se sont battus. Jasper pense qu'il est vexé d'avoir été mis aussi facilement à terre. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Pouvoir vaincre un vainqueur ? Gloss se rappelle avoir ri lorsque Jasper le lui a dit. Tout le monde sait que seul un vainqueur peut en terrasser un autre.

— Tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer toutes tes admiratrices ? questionne Crystal l'air de rien.

Elle essaye de paraître enjouée mais sait qu'elle est loin d'être une bonne comédienne. Elle non plus n'a pas envie qu'il parte. Elle commence seulement à réellement l'apprécier et à voir l'homme derrière l'apparence. Crystal n'aurait jamais pensé fréquenter un vainqueur. Les Jeux sont pour elle une source d'horreurs et elle ne comprend pas la fierté qu'ont certains, dont Gloss, à y avoir participé. Elle ne lui dit pas bien sûr. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle le pourra mais elle sait qu'il est trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de discussion.

Gloss lui plaît de plus en plus. Il la fait sourire et a plus de conversation qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas toutes les subtilités de la chimie ou encore celle des mathématiques mais il est loin d'être le colosse un peu benêt qu'elles'imaginait.

— Tu sais bien qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas, répond-t-il simplement.

Le sexe manque un peu à Gloss. Il a toujours été le genre de garçon à enchaîner les conquêtes. Un temps, il avait espéré que cela lui permettrait d'oublier Crystal. Comme il peut le constater aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas été une réussite.

— Tu vas me manquer, lâche-t-il.

— Ah bon ?

Gloss sourit. Elle a les joues rouges et il la trouve toujours des plus mignonnes lorsqu'elle arbore ce petit air gêné.

— Ne joue pas l'étonnée ! Tu vas me manquer, répète-t-il. Et je suis sûr que je vais aussi te manquer, ajoute-t-il taquin.

— Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Monsieur Montgomery, rétorque-t-elle en riant.

Gloss avance sa main et prend celle de Crystal dans la sienne. Il la sent se tendre légèrement avant de se laisser faire. Crystal n'a jamais intéressé les garçons avant lui et ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle sent le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle voit le visage de Gloss se rapprocher du sien. La porte d'entrée fait beaucoup de bruit en s'ouvrant. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartent l'un de l'autre rapidement.

— Gloss ! T'es là ? s'exclame une voix masculine.

Malachie.

— Dans la cuisine, répond Gloss.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le vainqueur des cinquante-huitièmes Jeux de la faim pénètrent dans la pièce. Son regard passe de Gloss à Crystal plusieurs fois avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

— Bonjour. Navré de déranger, dit-il.

— Vous ne dérangez pas, réplique Crystal plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. On préparait le déjeuner. Vous souhaitez déjeuner avec nous ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Crystal est définitivement trop polie pour son propre bien. La jeune femme se rend compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle voit le sourire de Malachie s'élargir. Elle n'est pas chez elle. Elle n'a pas à inviter les gens à déjeuner ainsi.

— Oh non, non. C'est très aimable de votre part, répond-t-il. Gloss, il faudrait que je te parle, ajoute-t-il.

— Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin, je reviens, déclare Crystal comprenant qu'elle est de trop.

— Charmante ! s'exclame Malachie en la suivant du regard. Crystal ? Crystal Young, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu parler d'elle.

— Et qu'as-tu entendu ?

— Oh ! Rien de bien passionnant. Que tu t'étais battu avec ton ami Onyx à cause d'elle et qu'on te voyait bien plus souvent à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps. J'imagine que tes parents ne sont pas au courant.

Malachie sait tout comme Gloss qu'ils n'accepteront que très difficilement sa relation avec une commune.

— Il va falloir leur dire. Les rumeurs se répandent bien trop vite dans le district.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

— En effet. Comme tu sais, la Tournée de la Victoire commence dans à peine deux semaines et j'ai été désigné pour t'accompagner.

— Pourquoi pas Almandina ?

Almandina, la gagnante des trente-neuvième Jeux de la faim, a été son mentor.

— J'ai des affaires à régler au Capitole et puis Almandina commence à être trop vieille pour ce genre de niaiseries.

— Elle a à peine quarante ans.

— Quarante-deux, mon cher, le corrige Malachie en souriant.

Gloss lève les yeux au ciel. Malachie n'a jamais été son ami et sa manière de reprendre les gens sur des détails l'a toujours profondément agacé.

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup la petite Young, je me trompe ?

— Je compte l'épouser mais je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

— L'épouser carrément ? Elle est au courant ? Non parce que tu sais qu'un mariage ça se fait à deux, n'est-ce pas ? se moque Malachie.

— T'as fini ? demande Gloss d'une voix calme mais froide.

— Ouais ! On se voit dans deux semaines. Tu diras au revoir à ta charmante future épouse de ma part, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Gloss attend que la porte d'entrée se soit fermée derrière lui avant d'aller chercher Crystal. La jeune femme est assise sur les marches du perron et caresse un chat. D'après ce qu'il sait, cette bestiole appartient à Amber Jensen. Elle vit dans la première maison du village depuis soixante-et-un ans et sa victoire à l'âge de seize ans.

— Il est parti, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle tandis que le chat se frotte avec contentement contre les jambes de Crystal. Cette dernière tourne son visage vers Gloss tout en continuant à caresser l'animal.

— C'est lui qui va m'accompagner… pendant la tournée de la victoire.

— Je croyais que c'était Almandina ton mentor.

Gloss hausse les épaules.

— Je vois que t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Lucifer.

— Lucifer ?

— Le chat. C'est celui d'Amber.

— C'est bizarre d'avoir appelé un chat comme ça, remarque Crystal.

Gloss la voit se crisper légèrement comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

— Bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. Juste… Ça sonne étrange.

Elle lui offre un sourire mais Gloss n'a aucun mal à voir qu'elle ment. Il ne dit pourtant rien.

— T'as vérifié le plat ? demande Crystal quelques secondes de silence.

Le plat ! Il pensait bien avoir oublié quelque chose.

— Je vais y aller, dit-elle avant de se lever.

— Je te suis dans deux minutes, la prévient Gloss.

Il la suit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la maison. A peine a-t-elle fermé la porte que Gloss se tourne vers le chat. L'animal est assis et le fixe de ses grands yeux noisette.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le chat continue de le regarder fixement.

— Allez dégage de là, foutue bestiole ! s'agace-t-il en faisant un mouvement de main.

L'animal crache dans sa direction avant de détaler. Gloss se lève et pénètre dans la maison. Il s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte et sourit en voyant Crystal porter la cuiller en bois à ses lèvres. Un jour, il en est certain, elle sera sa femme.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le rapprochement entre Gloss et Crystal ? Malachie ? La Tournée de la Victoire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	8. Huit

.

 **Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai écrit pour cette fanfiction. Il a été difficile à écrire et aborde un sujet dur. Merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **Atalante : Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Tu as des théories sur ce que Crystal pourrait cacher ? J'aime beaucoup entendre les théories des lecteurs, ça me permet de savoir si j'arrive à ménager le suspens et si ceux qui ont le nez fin trouvent facilement ou non. Gloss est un être-humain avec ses qualités et ses défauts et pour moi il était important de le décrire ainsi. Aussi je ne pense pas que Crystal pourrait tomber amoureuse du vainqueur (ou pas exclusivement en tout cas). Comme tu le dis, elle voit au-delà. Concernant ma fanfiction sur Darius, je ne compte pas la reprendre pour le moment et il est même possible que je ne la reprenne jamais. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le début t'a plu malgré le fait que je n'ai pas posté depuis bien trop longtemps. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture !**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. Je crois que si Malachie n'était pas arrivé, ils auraient pu s'embrasser mais bon... Pour une prochaine fois ;) Sinon, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que tu penses qu'elle cache quelque chose. Tu as une idée ? N'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! Comme je disais j'adore pouvoir lire les théories des lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss ne s'est jamais senti aussi sale de toute sa vie. La femme à côté de lui s'est endormie la main sur son torse. Ce simple contact le révulse. Délicatement, sans la réveiller, Gloss réussit à se glisser en dehors du lit. Son regard se pose sur la table de chevet sur laquelle sa cliente – rien que le mot le fait frissonner de dégoût – a déposé plusieurs billets. Il hésite, ne sait pas s'il doit les prendre ou non. S'il les prend il deviendra ce que le Président Snow veut, un prostitué, mais s'il ne les prend pas la femme pourrait penser qu'il l'a fait de sa propre initiative, qu'il le voulait et pire encore elle pourrait en parler au Président. Et qui sait ce que Snow pourrait en penser ?

Snow a été clair. S'il ne veut pas voir quelque chose de malheureux arriver à Crystal ou à sa famille, Gloss doit faire tout ce qu'on lui demande et répondre aux besoins de ses admiratrices. Son corps ne lui appartient plus.

Finalement, Gloss récupère son boxer sur le sol et l'enfile. Il retrouve le reste de ses vêtements sur la chaise sur laquelle il les a laissés la veille. Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune homme s'habille. Son regard se pose de nouveau sur les billets. Il n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de les attraper et de les fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Gloss attrape ses chaussures avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Plus vite, il quittera cet horrible endroit mieux il se sentira. Le bâtiment ne se trouve qu'à une centaine de mètre de la gare. Les rues sont vides. C'est la première fois que Gloss ne croise presque personne depuis son arrivée au Capitole. Seuls les Avox sont de sortie et nettoient les rues de leurs détritus. Gloss jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Quatre heures trente.

L'escorte du Un lui a demandé de revenir au train avant cinq heures. Le Un est le district le plus proche du Capitole, on peut s'y rendre en moins de deux heures de train.

— Gloss ! s'exclame Malachie dans son dos.

Le jeune homme tourne son regard vers le vainqueur des cinquante-huitième Jeux. Malachie a la chemise grande ouverte et ce sourire charmeur qui ne le quitte jamais.

— Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? questionne-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Son ton est joyeux mais Gloss qui le fréquente depuis plusieurs années remarque sans difficulté qu'il sonne faux.

— Malachie ! s'écrie une voix derrière eux.

— Kendra ! réplique Malachie.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'une femme d'au moins soixante ans se précipite vers eux. Son maquillage ne peut cacher entièrement les rides de son visage. Elle se pend au cou de Malachie qui la serre un peu plus contre lui.

— Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ? dit-elle avant de lui caresser la joue.

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répond-t-il.

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Gloss détourne le regard et décide de monter dans le train sans plus attendre. Est-ce que Malachie est comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il le fait de son plein gré ? Gloss n'a pas envie de savoir ayant trop peur de la réponse. Le jeune homme se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bains non loin de son compartiment. Des serviettes propres ont été ajoutées à la place de celles qu'il a utilisées le matin même.

Gloss se débarrasse de ses vêtements sans attendre et se glisse dans la douche. Le jet chaud lui brûle la peau la rougissant par endroit mais l'homme n'y fait pas attention. Il attrape un gant propre et commence à frotter son torse avec énergie. Le savon mousse mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Gloss se sent sale. Gloss se sent utilisé.

Il est le vainqueur des derniers Jeux. Les gens devraient le respecter. Le Capitole devrait le porter aux nues et pourtant…

Les paroles du Président Snow lui reviennent en mémoire. Tant qu'il fera ce que l'homme lui demande sa famille sera saine et sauve. Crystal sera saine et sauve.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Gloss ressent ce sentiment qu'il a toujours réussi à enfouir au plus profond de lui : du remord. S'il ne s'était pas rapproché de Crystal, jamais le Président Snow n'aurait pu la menacer. Tout est de sa faute et son bien-être et surtout sa vie repose sur sa conduite à lui.

Gloss sent les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Faible, il se sent faible.

Il se laisse glisser le long du mur. L'eau continue de couler couvrant ses sanglots. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous vous y attendiez ? C'est un sujet lourd et difficile mais pourtant d'une grande importance dans la saga Hunger Games. A votre avis que va faire Gloss ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	9. Neuf

.

 **Note d'auteur : Encore un grand merci à Erienna. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et nous permet de découvrir un nouveau personnage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continue à te plaire. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir quand tu me dis que tu trouves les réactions de Gloss réalistes. Ce personnage est extrêmement arrogant et sûr de lui. Il est très difficile de rendre un personnage avec ce genre de défauts attachant et j'essaye de le faire. Le fait qu'il t'ait ému est une sorte de victoire pour le secret de Crystal, c'est une théorie intéressante ; tu auras les réponses à cette question dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant que le dernier. A bientôt !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss et Crystal ne se parlent plus. Gloss l'évite. Il ne va plus à la bibliothèque chaque après-midi. Il ne va plus au marché. Il ne répond plus à la porte lorsqu'elle vient le voir. Il pense que s'il ne lui montre plus d'intérêt, peut-être que le Président Snow arrêtera de la menacer. Il ne peut rien faire pour sa famille mais elle, il peut la tenir hors de danger.

Plusieurs coups à la porte sortent Gloss de son sommeil. Il se redresse dans son lit. La fille qui dort à ses côtés se retourne dans son sommeil, si elle dort véritablement. Gloss a la gueule de bois. Il boit trop.

Le jeune homme se lève. Il attrape un caleçon avant de l'enfiler et de descendre les escaliers. La personne derrière la porte s'impatiente.

— J'arrive ! s'exclame-t-il agacé.

La pendule dans l'entrée indique dix heures trente. Il se demande qui pourrait bien avoir envie de le voir en pleine matinée. Ses parents sont au travail. Leur boutique ne peut pas tourner sans eux. Sa sœur est à l'école à cette heure-là tout comme Crystal. Même si cette dernière ne lui rend plus visite depuis plusieurs semaines. A force de l'ignorer, la jeune femme a fini par ne plus venir. Et bien que ce soit ce qu'il désirait, Gloss ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette pensée.

A travers la vitre gaufrée, Gloss reconnaît Almandina. Elle a été son mentor lors des Jeux. Gloss ne lui a que très peu parlé depuis sa victoire. Almandina est très occupée car elle a une famille et doit prendre soin d'elle.

Gloss ouvre la porte. La femme fronce les sourcils en le voyant. Elle n'attend pas qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle le pousse et pénètre dans la demeure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Almandina ? questionne-t-il.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Gloss, rétorque-t-elle.

Gloss pousse un soupir fort peu discret avant de lâcher :

— Bonjour Almandina. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Te secouer, réplique-t-elle. Tu ne me proposes pas à boire ?

— Suis-moi, répond-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Malgré son laisser-aller plus qu'évident, la maison est propre. La femme de ménage s'en assure chaque jour.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux ? J'ai du thé, café, chocolat, jus de pomme…

— Du thé fera l'affaire, répond-t-elle en s'asseyant autour de la table. Je vois que Malachie avait raison.

— Malachie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit celui-là ? demande Gloss en démarrant la bouilloire.

— Que tu ne ressemblais plus à rien et que tu avais besoin d'être secoué, réplique-t-elle l'air de rien. Malachie m'a dit que tu ne voyais plus la petite commun. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Crysalie ? Christol ?

— Crystal Young, la reprend-t-il.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répond-t-il d'un air buté.

— Si tu fais ça car tu veux la protéger du Président Snow, sache que cela ne sert à rien. Elle est déjà dans son collimateur et t'en éloigner ne le dupe pas.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? questionne-t-il tout en versant l'eau dans une tasse.

Il la pose devant elle ainsi qu'un paquet de sucre puis s'assied face à elle avec la sienne.

— Parce que je vois bien que la séparation ne te réussit pas… Enfin… La séparation et d'autres choses… Et surtout car j'ai voulu faire la même chose à une époque et que ça n'a pas marché. Il l'a tué quand même, explicite-t-elle.

— Et tu t'es quand même mariée avec un autre homme ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'ils ne peuvent… ils ne doivent pas nous empêcher de vivre ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles finir comme Haymitch Abernathy, le nez dans la bouteille, je te conseille de te reprendre. Tu dois profiter de ta vie même si ce n'est qu'une vie de vainqueur, dit-elle.

Almandina porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et boit quelques gorgées de thé.

— Une vie de vainqueur ? J'aurais mieux fait de crever dans cette putain d'arène !

C'est la première fois qu'il le dit à voix haute mais loin d'être la première fois qu'il le pense. Depuis son retour de la tournée de la victoire, Gloss est persuadé qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir dans l'arène.

— Mais tu n'es pas mort, déclare Almandina d'une voix calme, et tu dois continuer à vivre. Alors autant faire en sorte de profiter de cette vie, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Au risque de mettre ceux que j'aime en danger ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit ta Crystal, elle est déjà en danger. Enfin… Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais le meilleur moyen de leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas gagné, c'est de vivre. Je sais que t'es un battant Gloss. Je l'ai su dès que tu t'es porté volontaire pour tes Jeux. Tu dois continuer à te battre.

— Je pensais qu'en quittant les Jeux j'aurai plus besoin de le faire.

— Notre vie est un éternel jeu, Gloss.

Des bruits de pas leur parviennent aux oreilles et les deux vainqueurs tournent leur visages vers la porte de la cuisine. Cette dernière donne sur l'entrée de la demeure. Gloss reconnaît la fille avec qui il a passé la nuit. Elle s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur sourit visiblement gênée.

— Il faut… A plus tard Gloss, dit-elle. Au revoir, Madame Riley, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse d'Almandina.

Gloss répond à son salut omettant de dire son prénom. Il l'a déjà oublié tandis qu'Almandina lance poliment :

— Au revoir Agate !

La porte se ferme derrière la jeune femme.

— Malachie m'a dit que ta sœur était dans les finalistes cette année, déclare Almandina après plusieurs secondes de silence.

La main de Gloss se serre autour de sa tasse. Il essaye désespérément d'oublier que sa sœur risque de participer aux prochains Jeux. Il se rappelle la joie sur le visage de Cashmere quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle faisait partie des finalistes.

— Tu devrais lui parler, conseille Almandina.

— Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je ne veux pas qu'elle aille dans les Jeux ? Que c'est un piège sans fond ? Elle se foutra moi et dira que la gloire m'a ramolli le cerveau !

Les lèvres de la vainqueur sont pincées tandis que Gloss peut voir à son expression concentrée qu'elle réfléchit. Finalement, elle semble prendre une décision et finit par lâcher :

— Dis-lui la vérité ! Dis-lui qu'elle n'a pas envie de gagner les Jeux, qu'elle le regretterait.

Gloss lui lance un regard en coin et remarque qu'elle le fixe d'un air entendu. Il a peur de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entend. Essaye-t-elle de lui faire dire ce qu'il a fait durant la Tournée de la Victoire ? Cela veut-il dire que tous les vainqueurs passent par-là ? Gloss a préféré ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il a dû faire mais se doute au fond de lui qu'il n'est pas le seul à qui le Président Snow fait subir ce genre d'humiliation. Il sait que Malachie voit des femmes mais le vainqueur des cinquante-huitième Jeux de la faim joue si bien la comédie que Gloss n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il le fait car il le désire ou par obligation.

— C'est son rêve de participer aux Jeux.

— Comme c'était le tien, non ? Et pourtant…

— Je lui en parlerai, capitule-t-il finalement.

— Ta vie n'est pas finie, Gloss. Elle ne fait que commencer et tu te dois d'en profiter.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Rien chez cette femme ne peut laisser penser qu'elle a tué des gens, des enfants. Elle respire la gentillesse et a ce côté maternel rassurant.

— Il faut que j'y aille Gloss, dit-elle en se levant. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Avant que Gloss n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Almandina se penche vers lui et l'enlace. L'étreinte ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes mais le jeune homme la trouve étrangement réconfortante. La femme s'éloigne de lui et lui sourit gentiment avant de le laisser seul.

Le jeune homme fixe la tasse qu'il a entre les mains. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait qu'il doit parler à Cashmere. Mais que peut-il lui dire ? Comme ça a été le sien, c'est le rêve de sa sœur de participer aux Jeux de la faim. Elle veut couvrir de gloire leur district et leur famille. Gloss sait que leurs parents seront fous de joie si elle est sélectionnée. Et si elle gagne… Quand elle gagnera – parce qu'il ne doute pas qu'elle gagnera – cela sera la première fois que deux frère et sœur gagneront les Jeux de la faim. Cashmere et lui rentreront dans l'histoire de Panem. Gloss a toujours voulu être admiré mais depuis la Tournée de la Victoire, il commence à se dire que le prix à payer est peut-être trop élevé...

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Almandina ? Le fait que Gloss noie son chagrin dans l'alcool ? A votre avis, comment va réagir Cashmere quand il tentera de la dissuader de participer aux Jeux ? Et surtout comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?**


	10. Dix

.

 **Note d'auteur : Je reviens enfin après une longue période d'attente. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais aussi les quelques suivants que j'ai réussi à terminer. J'espère que malgré ça il vous plaire. Merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que Gloss vire assez mal pour le moment. Il était vraiment temps qu'Almandina vienne le secouer. Il perd pieds le pauvre et n'a plus l'impression de pouvoir profiter de la vie. Le Capitole est en quelques sortes en train de gagner en fait. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que lui fait remarquer Almandina. Encore merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce 10e chapitre te plaira.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss est devant chez Crystal. Le soleil est couché depuis près d'une demi heure et le jeune homme sait qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là. Sa mère lui a dit de nombreuses fois qu'il était impoli d'importuner les gens après l'heure du dîner. Gloss a réfléchi presque toute la journée avant de prendre sa décision. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouve devant la porte de la maison de la jeune femme aussi tard. Finalement, le vainqueur des soixante-troisième Jeux de la faim finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et lève la main pour frapper à la porte.

Des voix se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte en bois mais Gloss ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent. Une chaise racle le sol puis finalement le visage de Crystal apparaît dans l'entrebâille. Gloss lui offre un sourire qu'il perd très vite en voyant la panique dans ses yeux.

— Qui c'est ? Questionne une voix masculine.

— C'est… C'est Saphira. Je… Elle… Je reviens, Papa, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Gloss remarque qu'elle ne prend même pas le temps d'enfiler un manteau. Il a neigé ces trois derniers jours et la température, ce soir-là, atteint difficilement les moins cinq degrés Celsius du fait de la brise glaciale. Le District Un est situé dans les montagnes et le thermomètre descend souvent en-dessous de zéro l'hiver.

— Suis-moi ! ajoute-elle en se tournant vers Gloss.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloigne de la maison. Gloss a l'impression qu'elle cherche à mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa demeure et elle.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ! Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir chez moi comme bon te semblait ! Surtout le soir ! s'agace-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrêtent de marcher.

Gloss est un peu surpris par sa virulence. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient chez elle sans être annoncé et elle n'a jamais réagi de manière aussi violente.

— Je… Je voulais juste te parler, réplique Gloss.

— Me parler ? Tu m'évites depuis ton retour, rétorque-t-elle.

L'indifférence de Gloss depuis qu'il est revenu de la Tournée de la Victoire l'a blessée et Crystal n'est pas sûre de vouloir être de nouveau utilisée puis jetée comme il a pu le faire.

— Je… J'avais des choses à penser.

Crystal se retient de répliquer par un sarcasme. Elle le fixe sans rien dire et essaye de réprimer le tremblement qui la gagne. Ses doigts sont gelés et le vent passe à travers son gilet en laine.

— Je… J'ai envie qu'on se reparle, Crystal.

— Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu me jettes de nouveau dès que je commence à te lasser ?

Gloss se pince les lèvres. Il comprend qu'elle a été blessée par son attitude des dernières semaines. Dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait pris ça comme quelque chose de positif il aurait pensé que Crystal doit avoir des sentiments pour lui, pourtant tout ce que à quoi Gloss pense ce soir, c'est que Crystal risque de ne plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole.

— Je… J'avais… J'avais besoin de temps seul. Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

— Et j'imagine qu'Agate t'y a aidé ? Ou peut-être Topaze ? Ou encore…

— Ok, ok ! J'ai compris !

Elle est vexée et se sent tellement stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'ils pourraient être amis. Gloss et elle se fixent près d'une minute dans un silence froid. Aucun d'eux ne sait quoi dire.

— Je… C'est pas le fait que tu couches avec des filles le problème, lâche-t-elle.

Elle ment. Bien sûr que pour elle c'est un problème mais cela Gloss n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

— Tu as le droit de… de fréquenter ces filles. Je suis juste déçue de… Je pensais qu'on était devenu amis, avoue-t-elle.

— On est amis, réplique Gloss d'un air résolu. On est amis, Crystal.

— Depuis quand on ignore ses amis ?

— Je…

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne peut pas lui parler de ce qui est arrivé lors de sa visite au Capitole, de sa peur de la perdre.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Gloss lui lance un regard surpris.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la Tournée ? insiste-t-elle.

— Je… Oui, finit-il par avouer.

— C'est Malachie ? Je sais qu'il pense qu'on ne devrait pas se voir. J'imagine qu'ils le pensent tous là-bas.

Gloss se sent plus léger en comprenant qu'elle ne sait rien. Elle croit juste que les vainqueurs ne la pensent pas assez bien pour lui. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il se rend compte que ses parents seront sans doute de cet avis lorsqu'ils apprendront. Gloss est, d'ailleurs, étonné qu'ils ne soient pas encore au courant. Crystal et lui ont été plutôt discrets mais ne se sont jamais véritablement cachés.

Il ne répond pas et il sait qu'elle voit dans cette absence de réponse une confirmation de ses craintes. Crystal a les bras croisés contre la poitrine et essaye désespérément d'oublier le vent qui continue de la faire frissonner.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé d'avis, alors… Pourquoi es-tu là ? demande-t-elle.

Il n'y a aucune trace d'agressivité dans sa voix, simplement de la lassitude. Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec Gloss.

— Car j'ai décidé de ne pas l'écouter, répond-t-il. J'ai envie qu'on soit amis. J'ai envie qu'on… Je… Tu… J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher.

Son explication est laborieuse. Il a toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception. Il aimerait lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'elle lui manque, mais il sait que cela ne pourrait que la faire fuir, et puis, de toute manière, il ne se sent pas prêt pour ce genre de déclaration. Il n'est plus ce jeune homme arrogant dont l'avenir promettait d'être des plus glorieux et qui l'a demandée en mariage quelques mois plus tôt. Il a changé. Bien entendu, il n'a pas totalement perdu cet air sûr de lui ou sa belle prestance mais Gloss n'est plus aussi certain de l'éclat qu'aura son futur.

— Je sais pas Gloss.

Elle marque une pause de plusieurs secondes avant de poursuivre.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas de nouveau fuir au premier imprévu ?

Elle a peur. Gloss peut le voir dans son regard.

— Je te le prouverai.

Elle le fixe plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. La neige a recommencé à tomber et des flocons parsèment son gilet.

— Je… Il faut que j'y retourne, dit-elle finalement.

— On se voit demain à la bibliothèque ? questionne-t-il.

Il ne peut masquer l'espoir qui tinte sa voix. Elle hausse les épaules et réplique :

— D'accord. Au revoir Gloss.

Crystal ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui tourne le dos pour se diriger vers sa maison. Gloss la suit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle a décidé de lui laisser une autre chance et c'est bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La discussion entre Crystal et Gloss ? Prochain chapitre : Gloss et Cashmere ont une discussion sur sa participation aux Jeux.**


	11. Onze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci à Erienna pour son aide ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Tu voulais me parler ? questionne Cashmere en s'asseyant face à lui.

Gloss a préparé tout un discours dans sa tête. Il sait que convaincre sa sœur de ne pas participer aux Jeux de la faim relève presque de l'impossible, mais il se doit d'essayer, pour elle.

— Tu ne dois pas te porter volontaire pour les Jeux, Cash, dit-il finalement.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. En face de lui, Cash esquisse un sourire amusé. Gloss sait qu'elle croit qu'il plaisante. Comment un vainqueur pourrait dire à sa sœur, le meilleur espoir du district, de ne pas se porter volontaire ! C'est une blague. Il ne le pense pas.

— Je suis sérieux, Cash, continue-t-il. Les Jeux… Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.

Gloss ne peut manquer le mépris dans le regard de sa sœur. A ses yeux, seul un traître ou, pire encore, un lâche peut tenir ce genre de propos. Lui-même pensait ainsi jusqu'à il y a peu encore.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, lâche-t-elle après plus d'une minute de silence.

Cashmere fait un mouvement pour se lever mais Gloss l'attrape par le poignet. Elle tente de se dégager mais malgré son entraînement, son frère a toujours plus de force qu'elle.

— Tu le regretteras.

— Tu le regrettes toi ?

Gloss ne répond pas mais cela suffit à faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'en effet il éprouve des regrets.

— Que se passe-t-il, Gloss ? Ta commune te rend-t-elle si lâche ? Ou bien ne veux-tu tout simplement pas que je te fasse de l'ombre ?

Sa voix est dure et Gloss n'a aucun mal à entendre le mépris qu'il lui inspire.

— Laisse Crystal en dehors de ça ! réplique-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme s'étonne lui-même. Il a toujours été impulsif. Sa sœur le sait et en a toujours joué. Cette dernière le fixe d'ailleurs froidement. Elle a cessé de vouloir le faire lâcher prise et se contente de se tenir raide comme un piquet. Elle a honte de lui, il le sait.

— Je vais participer à ces Jeux, Gloss, dit-elle d'une voix dure, et je vais les gagner ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me rendre ma main.

Gloss ne cherche pas à protester. Il sait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui dire qui ne la fasse changer d'avis. Il est sûr que s'il lui racontait ce que le Président Snow l'a obligé à faire, elle ne le croirait pas. Il est un vainqueur. Pourquoi le Président Snow le traiterait-il ainsi ?

Gloss pousse un soupir tout en suivant sa sœur du regard. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Son père lui a offert à son retour des Jeux. Elle a appartenu à son grand-père et au père de ce dernier avant lui. Gloss se souvient la fierté dans les yeux de son paternel lorsqu'il est revenu, pour la première fois dans le Un, suite à sa victoire. Il se rappelle ses mots exacts lorsqu'il lui a donné cette montre : « Maintenant que tu es devenu un homme, elle est à toi ».

Il est presque quinze heures et la cloche de fin des classes va bientôt sonner pour les élèves de dernière année. D'un pas décidé, Gloss quitte le petit parc où certaines familles, plus aisées que les autres viennent pique-niquer chaque samedi. Tous les magasins du district sont fermés à partir de midi. C'est une tradition qui remonte à bien avant la dernière révolte, du moins c'est ce que ses professeurs lui ont appris.

Lorsqu'il passe devant l'accueil de son ancienne école secondaire, la secrétaire le salue chaleureusement. Le jeune homme lui sourit largement. Savoir que les gens de son district continuent de l'admirer est devenu son seul réconfort depuis son retour de Tournée.

— Cela fait un moment qu'on ne vous avait plus vu ici, remarque-t-elle.

Gloss ne peut manquer le sourire malicieux qui étire ses lèvres roses.

— Vous n'avez pas oublié le chemin de la bibliothèque, j'imagine, plaisante-t-elle.

— Ça ira oui ! Ne vous en faites pas ! répond-t-il poliment.

— Bon après-midi, Gloss !

— Bon après-midi…

Il ne se souvient pas de son nom et encore moins de son prénom. Il sait pourtant que cette femme travaillait déjà ici bien avant son entrée à l'école secondaire. Gloss salue le bibliothécaire lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec une prestance certaine. Gloss croit se rappeler qu'il a été un des meilleurs désignés de son époque et qu'il n'a pas pu se porter volontaire à cause d'une blessure au genou, encore maintenant l'homme boîte un peu. Ce défaut physique ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'être le fantasme de la plupart des désignées de l'école. Gloss le sait car Cashmere lui a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que les autres filles pouvaient lui porter.

Gloss sourit en voyant Crystal à sa table habituelle. La bibliothèque est presque vide et les quelques personnes présentes le suivent du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers elle. Crystal est plongée dans un livre de plusieurs centaines de pages, le genre de livres que Gloss n'ouvre que lorsqu'il en a l'obligation.

— Salut ! lance-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

— Gloss, réplique-t-elle sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

Le jeune homme ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé par le peu d'intérêt qu'elle semble accorder à sa présence.

— Tu lis quoi ? demande-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Je dois faire un exposé sur la chimie de synthèse pour notre prochain cours de Création de Parfums, répond-t-elle sans le regarder.

Gloss la voit prendre son crayon de papier pour prendre quelques notes. Crystal a toujours été la première de la classe en chimie. Leur professeur ne cessait de la porter aux nues et lui donnait même des exercices supplémentaires. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir entendu dire un jour qu'il serait bien trop bête de gâcher un tel talent. Crystal est une élève modèle et Gloss sait qu'elle sortira major de leur promotion avec une large avance. Gloss était loin d'avoir le même succès. Sa volonté de participer aux Jeux a été son unique moteur pendant des années et ses notes s'en sont ressenties.

— Tu n'as pas amené de lettres de fans ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'a pas remarqué que Crystal a relevé son visage vers lui. Elle lui offre un sourire timide. Elle ne sait visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre de lui.

— Non, j'ai oublié, ment-il.

La vérité est qu'il ne répond plus aux lettres depuis son retour de la Tournée de la Victoire.

— On va faire un tour quand tu as fini ? propose-t-il.

Crystal semble hésiter avant de finalement acquiescer. La jeune femme se replonge dans son travail tandis que Gloss se perd dans son observation. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont relevés en un chignon négligé, son nez se pince alors qu'elle lit un passage, sans doute plus compliqué que les autres. Le gilet qu'elle porte chaque jour, glisse révélant son épaule droite et par la même occasion l'hématome qui s'y dessine. Gloss n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui est arrivé qu'elle le remonte précipitamment.

— Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

— Je me suis cognée… contre l'entrebâille d'une porte, explique-t-elle. Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.

Elle sourit mais Gloss n'a aucun mal à voir que ce n'est pas sincère. Elle lui cache quelque chose et il compte bien découvrir quoi.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction de Cashmere ? Crystal et Gloss ? A votre avis que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	12. Douze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Encore un grand merci à Erienna pour son aide. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cela fait bien longtemps que Gloss n'a pas été autant en colère. Il entend Crystal derrière lui. Elle l'appelle et lui dit d'autres choses qu'il ne comprend pas. Sa rage est trop grande. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Il pénètre dans le bar et s'arrête sur le seuil. Son regard scanne rapidement l'endroit avant de se poser sur la personne qu'il cherche. Sans aucune hésitation, Gloss se dirige vers lui. Cet enfoiré est en train de se marrer avec des amis. L'homme tourne son visage vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Gloss lui assène un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Il entend les cris autour d'eux mais n'y prête pas attention tandis qu'il le saisit par la gorge et le plaque contre le bar. L'homme est en train de suffoquer. Des images de l'arène lui reviennent en mémoire. La gamine du Douze qu'il a regardée se débattre sous l'eau tandis qu'il maintenait sa tête fermement. L'homme aussi se débat. Il pose ses mains sur le visage de Gloss et essaye de lui faire lâcher prise.

Les pleurs de Crystal lui viennent aux oreilles, ses cris aussi. Elle hurle, le supplie d'arrêter. Gloss revoit la fille du Douze. Il entend le canon au loin et son corps sans vie qui cesse de bouger. Aussi vite qu'il s'est saisi de l'homme, Gloss recule hébété. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Le monde est flou autour de lui.

L'homme tombe lourdement à ses pieds. Il porte ses mains à son cou meurtri. Gloss tourne son regard vers Crystal. Ses yeux sont rouges et elle le fixe comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

— Il faut… Les pacificateurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle finalement. Il faut mieux qu'on parte de là.

— Si… Si tu passes cette porte avec lui… Je… Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, déclare l'homme la voix étranglée. Tu m'as compris, traînée !

Gloss devine qu'il essaye de hurler mais sa trachée a été si comprimée qu'il tousse entre chaque phrase. Crystal semble hésiter. Elle a peur. Gloss paraît si sincère dans ses sentiments envers elle mais cela ne l'empêche pas de douter. Elle le sent glisser sa main dans la sienne et ce simple contact la rassure. Crystal ne lance pas même un autre regard à son père avant de quitter le bar.

— Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclame-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Son père vient de la mettre à la porte de chez elle. Elle est seule à dix-huit ans à peine.

— Tu peux venir t'installer chez moi. J'ai plusieurs chambres d'amis vides, propose Gloss.

Crystal peut voir à la tension dans ses épaules que Gloss est toujours en colère. Elle sait que si elle n'était pas intervenue son père serait sans doute mort.

— Allons chercher tes affaires et rentrons chez moi, chez nous, ajoute-t-il.

Crystal hoche la tête avant de le suivre. Les jours sont en train de rallonger depuis presque deux semaines mais il fait tout de même encore nuit très tôt. Les rues ne sont pas éclairées dans son quartier et Crystal n'aime pas s'y promener la nuit. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigent d'un pas rapide vers son ancienne maison. Elle a cessé de pleurer mais ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Elle sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision mais son avenir est plus incertain qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Elle pousse la porte de la maison. Personne ne ferme sa porte dans ce quartier, personne n'en ressent le besoin. Les vols sont rares dans le Un et sont sévèrement punis. Crystal se rappelle encore du dernier voleur attrapé, son cousin germain. Elle n'avait pas seize ans et avait été obligée d'y assister comme toutes les personnes du quartier dont il était originaire. Pyrope, qui avait à peine plus de dix-huit ans, avait été fouetté jusqu'à l'évanouissement puis avait été déporté pour les cinq prochaines années dans une mine de diamants à une centaine de kilomètres au Nord. Ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, quant à elles, avaient été envoyées à l'orphelinat malgré les suppliques de Crystal. Son père avait refusé d'en assurer la garde. L'aînée des deux sœurs, Rainbow, qui avait treize ans à l'époque, était décédée d'une pneumonie durant l'hiver qui avait suivi alors que la cadette, Melania, de quatre ans plus jeune, s'y trouvait encore. Crystal s'est promis qu'elle l'en sortirait dès qu'elle serait indépendante.

La jeune femme monte à l'étage tandis que Gloss l'attend dans le salon. L'homme s'approche du buffet sur lequel trônait la photographie d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Gloss n'a aucun mal à reconnaître la mère de Crystal. Le même nez, les mêmes cheveux bruns et bouclés, il n'est pas difficile de savoir que les deux femmes sont parentes. Par l'épaule, la femme tient une fillette d'environ six ans. La petite sourie largement au photographe montrant par la même occasion un trou causé par la perte d'une ou plusieurs dents de lait. Crystal.

Gloss esquisse un sourire avant de se décider à prendre le cadre avec eux. Crystal ne partira pas de cette maison sans emporter avec elle un souvenir de sa mère.

La jeune femme le rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle porte un gros sac en toile dans lequel elle a entassé le peu d'affaires qui lui appartient.

— On y va ! lance Gloss en la voyant arriver.

Le jeune homme tend la main pour récupérer le sac avant de sortir de la maison le premier. Il se retourne en sentant que Crystal ne le suit pas. Cette dernière a le regard fixe et semble hésiter plusieurs secondes avant de finalement passer la porte. Gloss lui tend la main. Crystal lui offre un sourire avant d'y glisser la sienne. Une nouvelle vie s'annonce pour elle et la jeune femme compte bien profiter.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Cela fait deux chapitres que je n'ai aucun retour sur cette fanfiction et je commence à me dire qu'elle n'est peut-être pas aussi "intéressante" (je dis intéressante car je n'ai pas de meilleur mot) que je le pensais, en effet, en plus de ça les stats ont aussi baissé. Je sais que mes chapitres sont vraiment mini mais j'essaye, malgré quelques ratés, de publier régulièrement. Je continuerai à écrire sur cette fanfiction car j'aime bien les personnages et je trouve intéressant d'imaginer leur vie mais je dois avouer qu'un retour même une toute petite review me ferait tout de même extrêmement plaisir.**


	13. Treize

.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce treizième chapitre mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces dernières semaines. Merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **so-apple33 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu continues à la trouver bien écrite. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon chapitre précédent, je la continuerai même si je n'ai pas de review car j'aime les personnages tout simplement. **

**Guest : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.**

 **Atalante : Merci pour ta review. En effet, la vie de Crystal est dure. Je pense que si Gloss avait tué le père de Crystal, ils n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble un jour. Son père avait beau être un pourri c'était tout de même son père. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas laisser de review à chaque fois mais avec les deux derniers chapitres j'avais fini par me dire que la direction que prenait cette fanfiction ne devait vraiment pas plaire aux lecteurs puisque je n'avais plus du tout de retour. Encore merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss a rarement vu ses parents aussi énervés. Les cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés de sa mère forment des petites bouclettes autour de sa tête et son père fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Cashmere aussi est là. Elle est assise un peu plus en retrait et se tient droite comme un i. Son regard est dur et comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il a essayé de la dissuader de participer aux Jeux, elle l'ignore.

— Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

Son père s'agace tout en continuant à marcher. Il marmonne deux ou trois phrases dont Gloss ne saisit pas le sens, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de deviner qu'il ne complimente certainement pas les talents de cuisinière de Crystal. Cette dernière habite depuis moins de deux jours chez lui et la nouvelle de son emménagement a déjà fait le tour du District.

— Elle avait besoin d'un logement et il se trouve que j'ai plein de chambres, réplique Gloss.

L'attitude de ses parents l'agace mais Gloss n'est pas le genre d'adolescents insolents. Il respecte ses parents, les craint peut-être même parfois.

— Écoute Gloss, mon garçon, commence son père d'une voix dure. Ta mère et moi avons toléré jusqu'ici que tu fréquentes cette jeune fille car nous pensions que cela ne serait qu'une passade mais… mais tu ne peux pas la laisser s'installer chez toi ainsi.

— C'est une amie, Papa. Une amie qui a besoin d'aide. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand un ami a besoin d'aide ? On l'aide.

— Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire, Gloss, mais cette petite… Cette petite a une famille et… Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle serait mieux avec elle ? J'ai croisé Madame Garner au marché, elle m'a dit que Monsieur Young était fou d'inquiétude.

Gloss ne peut cacher le mépris qui se peint sur son visage lorsque sa mère évoque le père de Crystal. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même et tenté de l'étrangler mais la colère qu'il éprouve à son égard est loin d'être redescendue.

— Il sait très bien où se trouve Crystal.

— Il raconte aussi à qui veut l'entendre que tu l'aurais attaqué alors qu'il buvait tranquillement avec ses amis.

— Tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet ? questionne sa mère d'une voix dure.

— Crystal est mon amie, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à lui de révéler le secret de la jeune femme à ses parents.

— Mais Crystal n'est pas encore majeure et tu sais très bien que ce que tu as fait peut être vu comme un enlèvement.

Sa mère a toujours été le genre de personne à dramatiser les choses. Gloss se retient de soupirer. Il connaît ses parents et sait qu'ils ne laisseront pas passer ce type de comportement.

— Elle doit fêter ses dix-huit ans dans les prochains jours, répond-t-il. Le sept janvier pour être exact, ajoute-t-il.

Les lèvres de sa mère se pincent. Elle est contrariée que son argument n'ait pas fait mouche. Encore trois jours et Crystal aura dix-huit ans. Trois jours et elle sera enfin débarrasser pour de bon de son père. Dans les districts, et cela jusqu'à leur majorité, les parents ont tous les droits sur leur progéniture, tant que cela ne perturbe pas l'ordre établi. Bien entendu, cet état de fait ne s'applique pas au vainqueur. Ces derniers sont au-dessus de tous les autres habitants de leur district, même le maire n'a pas autant de pouvoir qu'eux. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amer. Les habitants du Un ont beau le regarder avec admiration, le jeune homme sait qu'il est observé et qu'un seul faux pas de sa part serait fatal à sa famille et à Crystal.

— Gloss… Cette Crystal…. Je sais… Enfin, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas une méchante gamine mais… mais ce n'est pas une désignée.

— C'est ça alors ! Vous avez peur de ce que pourraient penser vos amis, je me trompe ? rétorque Gloss plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Gloss ! S'écrie son père. Tu ne parles pas à ta mère ainsi.

— Je suis désolé, Mère, réplique le jeune homme.

Il ne le dirait jamais à ses parents mais Gloss n'est pas vraiment désolé. Il est un vainqueur après tout. Un vainqueur qui n'a plus besoin que ses parents et qui aimerait qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir le façonner à leur image. Il aime Crystal et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne le fera changer d'avis un jour, elle sera sa femme. Bien entendu, il ne leur a jamais dit. Ses parents pensent que Crystal n'est qu'une passade comme toutes les autres filles avant elle. Il a préféré ne pas les en dissuader. Il sait qu'ils feront tout pour l'empêcher de se marier en-dessous de sa condition.

— Je te pardonne, rétorque sa mère, mais fais attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi.

Gloss se contente de hocher la tête tandis que son père demande :

— Combien de temps comptes-tu l'héberger ?

— Autant de temps qu'elle en aura besoin, répond-t-il.

Cashmere pouffe. Il jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et remarque que sa sœur fait mine de cacher un sourire amusé.

— Un problème, Cashmere ? questionne leur père.

— Non. Désolée, Père, rétorque-t-elle avant de reporter son attention vers sa lecture.

— Cette jeune fille devra partir de chez toi dès qu'elle pourra. Est-ce clair, Gloss ?

— Oui, Père, répond-t-il.

Son père semble satisfait, sa mère est rassurée. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Gloss se force à répondre à son sourire. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il leur a menti. Crystal peut rester chez lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le veut et il espère bien qu'elle finira par ne plus vouloir partir.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des parents de Gloss ? Cash va-t-elle arrêter de faire la tête à son frère ? Les parents de Gloss vont-ils finir par accepter Crystal ?**


	14. Quatorze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Je reviens avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents (et aussi plus vite que la dernière fois). Comme toujours merci à Erienna pour son aide.**

 **Atalante : Merci pour ta review. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre cette fanfiction. Pour moi, les carrières sont des êtres-humain et il était vraiment important de ne pas les montrer comme des personnes vides, juste des méchants. Ce ne sont pas des méchants (enfin pas tous il y a sans doute des personnes plus vicieuses que d'autres chez les carrières. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu une interview d'Alan Ritchson (celui qui joue Gloss dans le film) aujourd'hui, dans laquelle il exprimait tout à fait ce que je pense de Gloss et de Cashmere mais aussi des carrières en général (je mettrai le lien plus loin. Cashmere lui en veut clairement. Elle ne le comprend plus, ils n'ont pas vécu la même chose et elle idéalise encore tellement les Jeux. La pauvre... Enfin encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.**

 **Interview d'Alan Ritchson à partir de 2min20 (en Anglais par contre) : www . youtube . com watch?v=Fb8yo0o46uY**

 **Pensez à enlever les espaces ! (et ajouter un (/) après le com)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

On est le sept janvier, et Crystal a été traînée, toute la journée, à gauche et à droite par Gloss. Elle a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Elle est libre et Gloss a oublié son anniversaire. La jeune femme a réussi à garder le sourire malgré la déception qui l'a habitée toute la journée. Crystal n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Oria, sa plus proche amie, a un an de plus qu'elle et s'est mariée l'année passée, quelques semaines après la fin de sa dernière année d'école. Elle vit désormais avec son époux dans une autre ville du Un à deux heures de route de la capitale du district.

Oria aussi n'était pas une désignée. Crystal et elle habitaient le même quartier lorsqu'Oria vivait encore chez ses parents. Elles ont grandi ensemble et, plus d'une fois, Crystal s'est réfugiée chez elle lorsque son père, bien trop alcoolisé, devenait violent. Elle se rappelle le merveilleux gâteau que lui a fait chaque année, jusqu'à celle-ci, la mère d'Oria.

Il est un peu plus de dix-sept heures trente lorsqu'ils rentrent enfin chez Gloss… chez eux. Malgré les affirmations de Gloss, Crystal a encore bien du mal à se dire qu'il s'agit désormais de sa maison.

La jeune femme pénètre la première dans la demeure. Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher et le hall d'entrée est plongé dans la pénombre. A tâtons, Crystal cherche l'interrupteur. Elle est pourtant persuadée d'avoir ouvert les volets de la cuisine et du salon. Elle fronce les sourcils tout en enlevant son manteau. Il a encore neigé cet après-midi et ce dernier est trempé. La jeune femme le pend à un crochet puis décide d'enlever ses chaussures, elles aussi mouillées. Elle sent la main de Gloss se poser sur sa hanche tandis qu'il se glisse lui aussi à l'intérieur de la maison. Le jeune homme est de plus en plus tactile et, bien que cela l'ait un peu perturbé au début de leur relation, Crystal est obligée d'avouer que ses gestes sont loin de la déranger.

Elle se dirige vers le salon, pensive, allume la lumière et sursaute en entendant l'exclamation provenant des personnes présentes.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! hurlent-ils.

Crystal porte sa main à son cœur et sourit largement en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie, Oria. Cette dernière se dirige vers elle et ouvre les bras avant de l'enlacer.

— Joyeux anniversaire Crys, souffle-t-elle à son oreille.

Le regard de Crystal se pose sur sa cousine, Melania. Elle la voit régulièrement à l'école mais c'est la première fois que la jeune fille peut sortir en dehors des horaires de cours. L'orphelinat n'est pas le genre d'endroit à tolérer ce genre d'écart.

— Melania ! s'écrie-t-elle après s'être éloignée. Tu… Comment ? s'étonne Crystal en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Il faut remercier Gloss, répond sa cousine en la serrant un peu plus contre son cœur.

La jeune femme tourne son regard vers Gloss. Ce dernier arbore un large sourire. La vision des deux cousines lui réchauffe le cœur et lui permet d'être désormais sûr qu'il a bien fait de verser un pot de vin au directeur de l'orphelinat.

— A quelle heure dois-tu rentrer ?

— Elle doit y retourner demain matin.

— Demain matin ? s'exclame Crystal étonnée.

Malgré sa joie, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que Gloss a bien pu dire ou faire pour que le directeur de l'orphelinat accepte que Melania passe la soirée et la nuit avec eux.

— Salut Crys ! lance une voix masculine.

— Garnet ! s'écrie-t-elle en voyant le frère aîné d'Oria.

La jeune femme se précipite vers lui pour l'enlacer. Garnet a été le premier béguin de Crystal. Elle se rappelle encore parfaitement combien il la faisait rougir lorsqu'elle avait tout juste quinze ans. Oria avait pris l'habitude de se moquer gentiment d'elle mais n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de faire le premier pas malgré son insistance. Trois ans plus tard, Crystal comprend sans difficulté pourquoi Garnet a attiré l'intention de l'adolescente qu'elle était. Désormais, le jeune homme a vingt ans, il est grand pour un commun, un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, sa peau est claire comme la sienne et parsemée de taches de rousseur, ses cheveux bruns teintés de reflets roux dessinent de jolies boucles, tels une auréole autour de sa tête. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui ont toujours fasciné Crystal. La plupart des communs ont les yeux verts ou plus souvent encore marron mais Garnet a lui de magnifiques yeux bleus nuit. Crystal sait qu'il les tient de sa mère. Cette dernière est issue d'une famille de désignés et a quitté ses parents et son confort pour épouse le père d'Oria et Garnet, un commun.

— Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ça fait quoi ? Presque deux ans, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu travailles toujours pour Mr Silver ?

Mr Silver est un des meilleurs orfèvres du district. Garnet a fait son stage de fin de secondaire chez lui et a été embauché dans la foulée.

— En effet. Toujours chez lui.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de Garnet et se dirigea vers le mari d'Oria. Ce dernier était resté un peu en retrait, préférant sans doute laisser sa femme et son beau-frère profiter des retrouvailles avec leur amie d'enfance.

— Bonsoir Pieter !

— Salut Crystal !

Crystal et Pieter n'ont jamais été amis, non pas à cause de leurs différences mais car ils n'ont jamais eu la possibilité de véritablement se fréquenter et donc de se connaître. Oria l'a rencontré lors de son stage, qu'elle a effectué dans une autre ville, et Crystal n'a eu l'occasion de lui parler que deux ou trois fois avant l'annonce du mariage. Mariage que Crystal a trouvé bien trop précipité, même si elle ne le dira jamais à son amie.

— Merci Gloss, souffle-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Crystal lui offre son sourire le plus éclatant. Toutes les personnes qui compte dans sa vie sont présentes. Gloss vient sans aucun doute de lui offrir le plus des cadeaux pour ses dix-huit ans.

— Nous devrions passer dans la salle à manger, propose Gloss en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

La table a été mise et les yeux de Crystal s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle voit la bouteille de vin pétillant posée dessus. La jeune femme sait qu'il n'est pas difficile pour la classe aisée de trouver du vin et des alcools précieux mais cette facilité ne s'applique pas aux communs. La dernière fois que Crystal a pu en boire, Malachie Goldman venait de gagner les cinquante-huitième Jeux de la Faim et la fête des moissons battait son plein. Le District Un ne produit que très peu de nourriture mais cette fête est, malgré tout, ancrée dans ses traditions.

— Ouah ! Du vin ! s'exclame Garnet. Je vois qu'on a les moyens, remarqua-t-il en prenant la bouteille.

Le jeune homme l'examine rapidement avant de la reposer sur la table. Dans le quartier d'où sont originaires Crystal et ses amis, l'alcool aussi coule mais un alcool bien plus fort, un alcool qui te brûle la gorge et qui rend la plupart des pères et mères de famille violents. Rien à voir avec ce liquide qui pétille sur les papilles et a le goût des vacances, du moins dans le souvenir qu'en a Crystal.

— Je vous sers un verre ? demande Gloss en prenant la bouteille.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Crystal dit à Gloss de ne pas trop remplir le verre de Melania, elle est encore un peu trop jeune pour boire. L'apéritif est agréable, ils discutent de choses et d'autres, de leurs vies. Crystal apprend à Garnet qu'elle va faire un stage chez les sœurs Rosier tandis que lui espère avoir un poste qui le rapprocherait de ses parents. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre en entendant cela. Il n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre et a remarqué la manière dont Garnet regardait Crystal. Il sait qu'il doit s'en méfier.

Ses doutes finissent par se confirmer plus tard dans la soirée. Il est sorti sur le perron pour prendre l'air, la neige tombe plus fort que jamais et il se dit que les chambres d'amis à l'étage ne seront certainement pas de trop. Gloss regarde la neige tomber depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvre. Le jeune homme tourne son visage vers le nouveau venu : Garnet.

— Je peux me joindre à toi ? questionne-t-il.

— Je t'en prie, réplique Gloss en lui désignant le siège à côté de lui.

Garnet prend place en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

— Même ton salon de jardin est plus confortable que mon canapé, plaisante-t-il. Alors comme ça vous vivez ensemble Crystal et toi ! Comment c'est arrivé ?

— Comme c'est arrivé. Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi, elle a dit « oui ». Cela semble t'étonner, remarque Gloss.

— Ça m'étonne en effet.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Disons que tu es un Vainqueur et Crystal est une commune. Les histoires d'amour de ce type ne se finissent généralement pas bien surtout pour la commune.

— T'insinues quoi ? s'agace légèrement Gloss.

Le jeune homme essayait de rester calme mais ce que laissait entendre Garnet l'irritait au plus haut point.

— Rien. C'est juste… Ne lui fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, ok ?

— Tu sais, on a aussi un code d'honneur chez les désignés, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Quand on fait une promesse, on la tient.

— Je n'en doute pas. Je doute toutefois que ta famille voie d'un très bon œil ton histoire avec Crystal.

Bien qu'il aimerait répondre qu'il se trompe, que sa famille accueillera Crystal chaleureusement, Gloss sait qu'il ne peut pas. Sa dernière conversation avec ses parents en est la preuve.

— En tout cas c'est un beau cadeau que tu lui as fait à Crys. Et chapeau pour avoir réussi à faire venir Melania.

— Ça n'a pas été facile, avoue Gloss.

— Je peux l'imaginer en effet.

— J'imagine que vous avez déjà commencé les démarches pour la tutelle ?

Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard surpris dans la direction de Garnet. De quoi parle-t-il ?

— Ah ! Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Crys a toujours eu l'intention de devenir la tutrice de Melania quand elle serait majeure. Enfin… Je suis désolé. Je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

Il ment. Gloss n'a aucun mal à le savoir. Garnet a lancé l'information de manière tout à fait calculée. Sans doute, le jeune homme espère-t-il que cela causera une dispute entre Gloss et Crystal. Le vainqueur serre son poing sur ses genoux avant de doucement le relâcher. Le frapper n'amènerait que des problèmes.

— Non, tu as bien fait, réplique Gloss.

Il se force à lui sourire et ne peut manquer l'air surpris de Garnet.

— Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur. Fais comme chez toi ! lance-t-il en se levant.

Crystal n'est pas dans le salon. Melania s'est endormie sur le canapé tandis qu'Oria et Pieter sont allés se coucher quelques temps plus tôt. Gloss entend du bruit en provenance de la cuisine et devine que Crystal doit s'y trouver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme sursaute violemment en portant sa main à son cœur.

— Misère ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer, réplique-t-il en lui prenant une assiette qui se trouve sur la paillasse. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ce soir ? questionne-t-il en la mettant dans le lave-vaisselle.

— Car ça sera toujours ça de moins à faire demain, répond-elle.

— C'est une explication comme une autre, remarque-t-il en continuant à l'aider. Tu t'es bien amusée ? interroge-t-il après qu'ils ont fini.

— Très. Merci beaucoup Gloss, rétorque-t-elle en souriant.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Crystal passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Elle pose sa tête contre son torse et ses cheveux lui chatouillent doucement les narines. Finalement, bien trop vite à son goût, la jeune femme s'éloigne doucement de lui et lui sourit gentiment. Les yeux de Gloss descendent sur sa bouche aussi parfaite que le reste de sa personne à ses yeux. Il n'hésite que quelques secondes avant rompre la distance entre eux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Crystal se tend légèrement avant de se laisser emporter par le moment. C'est son premier baiser. Oria lui a raconté que la première fois qu'elle a embrassé un garçon, ce dernier ne savait pas s'y prendre et lui avait mordu les lèvres trop fort. Elle s'est toujours imaginé que son premier baiser serait du même acabit mais Crystal est loin de la vérité. Elle sent les frissons le long de ses bras là où les doigts de Gloss l'effleurent. La course de son cœur s'est accélérée, elle a l'impression à la fois étrange et agréable d'être sur un nuage.

Des raclements de gorge lui viennent aux oreilles et Crystal se détache à regret et avec une rapide déconcertante de Gloss.

— Excusez-moi du dérangement mais j'aimerais savoir où je dors ce soir ? demande Garnet ne pouvant cacher la gêne dans sa voix.

— Bien sûr ! Je te montre ça tout de suite ! Gloss tu pourrais mettre Melania au lit, s'il te plaît ?

— Bien sûr, répond-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Garnet et Crystal restent à l'arrière. Il essaye de ne pas être jaloux mais ce sentiment s'insinue en lui malgré ses meilleurs efforts. Garnet et Crystal sont amis depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux et il sait que le jeune homme ne ressent pas uniquement de l'amitié pour elle. Doucement, il soulève la petite fille et se dirige vers l'escalier.

— Vraiment Crystal ? Lui ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler ça avec toi, Garnet, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Garnet a toujours eu à cœur de la protéger et se prend bien trop souvent pour son frère aîné.

— C'est un désigné, Crystal ! Un vainqueur ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, Garnet, répète-t-elle.

— Quand il aura ce qu'il voudra il te laissera tomber. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont les désignés. Pour eux, on est juste des moins que rien.

— Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, répond-elle ignorant sa remarque.

— Crystal ! Je suis sérieux ! lance-t-il en attrapant son poignet.

— Lâche-moi ! ordonne-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher, insiste-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne le fait pas.

Garnet libère son bras tandis que Crystal déclare :

— Ce qui se passe entre Gloss et moi ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, suis-moi !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais Crystal peut voir qu'il la regarde comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Le cœur de Crystal bat à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Elle ne se laissera plus jamais faire.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Garnet ? La soirée d'anniversaire ? L'évolution de Gloss ? Melania ? Le baiser ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)**

.

.

 **Mon tout nouveau blog : colibrii . eklablog . com (pensez à enlever les espaces)**

.

 **N'hésitez pas à le visiter et à poser des questions !**


	15. Quinze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci comme toujours à Erienna pour son aide. Comme vous pouvez le voir le chapitre arrive assez rapidement, j'ai pu faire un peu d'avance et espère ne pu avoir à faire attendre autant que j'ai pu le faire par le passé. J'espère que ce quinzième chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Crystal et Gloss vivent ensemble depuis près d'un mois. Tout le monde le sait dans le District et plus d'une fois les commerçants du marché ont demandé à Crystal de passer le bonjour au vainqueur des soixante-troisièmes Jeux de la faim. La jeune femme commence seulement à s'habituer à cette soudaine notoriété qui ne cesse de la mettre mal à l'aise ; après tout elle n'a rien fait pour mériter cette attention.

Ce dimanche-là, comme chaque semaine, Crystal se rend au marché. Gloss n'est pas avec elle. Il devait aller à une réunion du centre d'entraînement. Les sélections pour les prochains Jeux sont plus proches que jamais et Crystal voit bien que cela le travaille. Elle sait que Cashmere, sa sœur, est en bonne place pour devenir la tribut des soixante-quatrièmes Jeux de la faim. Au début, Crystal pensait que rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à Gloss mais elle a fini par se rendre compte au fil des semaines que le jeune homme n'est pas des plus ravis de la probable participation de sa sœur à cette nouvelle édition.

A onze heures, Crystal est de retour chez elle. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant que la porte est entrouverte. Elle est pourtant persuadée de l'avoir fermée avant de partir. La jeune femme pénètre dans la maison, elle se dirige vers la cuisine après s'être essuyée les pieds – les températures ont beau être remontées, la neige n'a toujours pas fondue – puis pose son panier à provisions sur la table.

Elle retourne dans le hall, retire son manteau lorsqu'elle entend une chaise grincer dans le salon.

— Madame Thornton ? C'est vous ? demande-t-elle tout en prenant le parapluie appuyé contre le mur.

A pas de loups, Crystal rase les murs vers le salon.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle Young, déclare une magnifique femme blonde.

La mère de Gloss est dans leur salon. Elle est assisse sur un des fauteuils de cuir et fait face à l'ouverture menant à la salle à manger. Crystal baisse son parapluie, gênée d'avoir été prise dans une position idiote. La mère de Gloss se lève du fauteuil. Elle est grande, plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze, ses cheveux blonds caramel sont parfaitement coiffés et sa peau hâlée comme se doit de l'être celle des désignés. Ses yeux bleus sont soulignés de noir et ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

— Bonjour Madame Montgomery, réplique Crystal.

Cette dernière se sent soudain insignifiante et laide face à cette femme à qui tout a réussi.

— Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

— Un thé, s'il vous plaît.

— Très bien. Installez-vous, je reviens.

Crystal a du mal à ne pas bredouiller tant la situation l'angoisse. Elle n'a jamais parlé aux parents de Gloss avant ce jour et sait qu'ils ne voient pas la relation qu'elle entretient avec leur fils d'un bon œil.

La jeune femme revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé fumantes ainsi qu'une sucrière. Elle pose le plateau sur la table basse du salon et s'installe en face de Madame Montgomery. Cette dernière se penche pour attraper la tasse avant de souffler doucement sur le liquide brûlant. Crystal se tient droite comme un piquet dans son fauteuil. Elle sait que les bonnes manières et la bonne tenue sont essentiels chez les désignés.

Madame Montgomery la regarde de haut en bas et Crystal sent qu'elle l'évalue, la juge. La jeune femme ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'une bonne désignée doit être. Elle est brune, a le teint pâle et trop de poitrine comparée aux désignées dont le physique sportif fait rêver le Capitole.

— Je vois que vous semblez comme chez vous désormais, remarque-t-elle froidement.

— Gloss fait en sorte que je me sente bien ici, répond-elle le plus calmement possible.

— Mademoiselle Young, je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que mon fils peut vous trouver, déclare Madame Montgomery après quelques secondes de silence.

De nouveau, elle la regarde de haut en bas et semble noter toutes ses imperfections. Crystal ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Madame Montgomery est plus rapide et poursuit :

— Ne le prenez pas mal, Mademoiselle Young ! J'imagine que vous avez de nombreuses qualités et… et je sais aussi que vous êtes, d'après les mots de vos professeurs de chimie et de création de potions, un génie. Mais, malheureusement, dans ce district, ce qu'on attend d'une femme n'est pas d'être un génie mais d'être belle, de porter de beaux enfants et d'en faire de parfaits désignés pour la gloire du Capitole et de Panem.

Elle fait une pause dans son discours avant de poursuivre :

— Mon fils vous aime, Mademoiselle Young.

— Je…

— Oh mais je sais parfaitement qu'il ne vous l'a certainement pas encore dit. Gloss n'a jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il faut croire que c'est une caractéristique familiale.

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Madame Montgomery, intervient Crystal.

— Je veux en venir, Mademoiselle Young, au fait que je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez donner à mon fils ce dont il a besoin. Vous êtes une commune, Mademoiselle Young, et nous savons tous que les communs ne sont pas connus pour être des partisans ardents du Capitole et du Président Snow. Je ne voudrais pas que vous donniez une mauvaise image de Gloss au Capitole.

— Je ne vois…

— Je sais très bien que vous lui retournez la tête. Cashmere m'a dit que Gloss lui avait conseillé de ne pas se porter volontaire pour les Jeux. Je sais que c'est de votre faute, que vous le chamboulez avec vos idées de communs.

Crystal n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Gloss a conseillé à Cashmere de ne pas se porter volontaire pour les Jeux, lui qui a toujours été si fier d'être un vainqueur ? Crystal fronce les sourcils et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a bien pu le faire changer d'avis.

— Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, répond-elle honnête.

Crystal voit le nez de Madame Montgomery se pincer légèrement. La femme ne semble pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

— Ne détournez pas mon fils du droit chemin, Mademoiselle Young, ou vous pourriez le regretter, déclare-t-elle.

Elle a dit la fin de sa phrase si bas que Crystal croit dans un premier temps l'avoir rêvée. La jeune femme voit Madame Montgomery esquisser un sourire de tout ce qu'il a de plus hypocrite. Il n'y a plus aucun doute ; la mère de Gloss la déteste.

— Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ma présence. Merci pour le thé et bonne journée, Mademoiselle Young ! dit-elle en se levant. Je connais le chemin, ne vous embêtez pas !

Crystal la suit du regard alors qu'elle traverse la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le hall. Elle entend la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle. La jeune femme ne sait exactement combien de temps elle reste là à fixer la tasse de thé remplie, que Madame Montgomery a laissé derrière elle. Elle l'a menacée. Elle ne pense pas que Crystal est assez bien pour son fils. Cela ne l'étonne pas outre mesure. Il est mal vu dans le district de se marier ou même de fréquenter quelqu'un en dehors de sa caste.

La jeune femme est sortie de ses sombres pensées par le bruit de la porte et la voix de Gloss qui annonce son retour. Crystal se lève d'un bond et va à sa rencontre. Gloss vient juste d'enlever son bonnet et ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés vont dans tous les sens.

— Salut ! lance-t-il en la voyant.

Il lui offre un sourire et Crystal peut voir dans son regard qu'il est sincèrement heureux de la voir. La jeune femme se met sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle aime l'embrasser. Elle aime lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras, quand il lui caresse le dos ou encore la poitrine à travers ses vêtements. Gloss n'a encore jamais tenté d'aller plus loin. Il sait qu'elle n'a que peu voire pas du tout d'expérience et préfère donc ne pas la brusquer.

— Ça va ? Demande-t-elle en éloignant doucement son visage du sien.

— Très bien. Et ça irait encore mieux si je pouvais avoir un accueil comme celui-ci tous les jours, souffle-t-il.

Gloss sourit de plus bel en la voyant rougir. Il a ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre délicatement contre lui. La jeune femme secoue légèrement la tête, amusée.

— Comment s'est passée la réunion ?

Crystal regrette presque de lui avoir posé la question lorsqu'elle sent ses bras se détacher d'elle.

— Cashmere est bien partie pour être volontaire cette année, répond-il.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de te ravir, remarque-t-elle.

— Si, bien sûr que si. Elle apportera sur le District gloire et prospérité, réplique-t-il avec entrain.

Crystal devine sans aucune difficulté qu'il ment. Elle commence à bien le connaître.

— Ta mère est passée, lâche-t-elle finalement.

— Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demande-t-il.

Il accroche son manteau sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et Crystal voit que la venue de sa mère le perturbe.

— Me parler.

— Te parler ? Elle ne t'a pas menacée tout de même ?

— Non, ment-elle.

Elle n'aime pas raconter des mensonges mais elle ne veut pas que Gloss entre en conflit avec ses parents par sa faute. Après tout, elle est sûre… enfin, plus précisément, elle espère que les Montgomery finiront par l'accepter.

— Elle s'inquiète pour toi, Gloss. Elle pense…

— Laisse-moi deviner ! Elle pense que tu me détournes du droit chemin, que c'est de ta faute si je ne suis plus aussi naïf que j'ai pu l'être ?

— Entre autres choses oui.

Le silence s'installe sur la pièce. Gloss soupire légèrement en se frottant le front.

— Gloss ? Tes parents te…

— Fais pas attention à mes parents, Crys ! Ils sont bourrés de préjugés et croient savoir tout mieux que tout le monde, rétorque-t-il.

— Ta mère a raison sur un point, Gloss.

Le jeune homme lance un regard surpris dans sa direction.

— Être intelligente, pour une femme, dans ce district ne sert à rien. Tout ce qu'on nous demande, c'est de faire des enfants, de beaux enfants de préférence qui passeront bien à la télévision lors des jeux, Gloss ! Et je n'ai pas le physique d'une désignée, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas peur que je… qu'on passe mal aux yeux du Capitole. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du tort.

— Crys ! Pour moi, tu es et tu as toujours été la plus belle fille… femme de tout le district, de tout Panem. Je me moque de savoir si le Capitole n'est pas d'accord avec moi, réplique-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Crystal.

Le jeune homme se penche et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Crystal. Tout ira bien. Tout se doit d'aller bien

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comme vous pouvez le constater la mère de Gloss est une personne vraiment charmante ! A votre avis que va-t-il leur arriver ? Madame Montgomery finira-t-elle par l'accepter ? La relation Gloss/Cashmere sera-t-elle reconstruite avant le début des Jeux ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à passer faire un tour sur mon blog** **colibrii . eklablog . com (cela me fera plaisir de voir qu'il sert à quelque chose :]).**


	16. Seize

.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello ! Je reviens une fois de plus assez vite pour poster le seizième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Comme toujours, merci à Erienna pour son aide. Ce chapitre sonne aussi une étape importante dans mon parcours d'écrivaillon puisse que je dépasse avec lui les 500,000 mots publiés sur le site. Donc... Champagne ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre (plus court que les précédents) vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malachie est saoul, complètement saoul. Gloss ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi mal, et pourtant il le connaît depuis des années.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as enfin réussi à te détacher de ta douce moitié ? Demande-t-il moqueur.

— Il faut que je te parle, rétorque-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué, réplique Malachie amer.

L'homme tente d'attraper la bouteille de whisky en face de lui mais Gloss est plus rapide que lui.

— Rends-moi cette bouteille, gamin !

— Je te la rendrai lorsqu'on aura discuté, vieux ! A moins que tu préfères qu'elle rencontre un mur ? Questionne-t-il en voyant qu'il ne baisse pas le bras.

— T'as pas envie de jouer au plus fin avec moi !

— Malachie, s'il te plaît.

— S'il te plaît ? Tu es bien poli, Gloss. Te serais-tu pris un coup sur la tête ?

— Malachie !

— Ok ! Ok ! Je t'écoute !

— Il faut que tu parles à Cashmere.

— Tout s'explique, souffle-t-il en se redressant.

— Je suis sérieux, Malachie. Elle refuse de me parler depuis que…

— Depuis que tu as essayé de la mettre en garde contre les Jeux. Je sais, elle m'en a parlé. T'inquiète pas ! Je comprends, j'aurais fait pareil si j'étais à ta place. Oh mais attends ! J'ai été à ta place !

Gloss se rappelle parfaitement du frère cadet de Malachie qui a été un des tributs du Un lors des soixantièmes Jeux de la faim.

— Et tu sais ce que ça m'a apporté ?

— Rien ! Que dalle ! Mon abruti de frère, qu'il repose en paix, a préféré croire en ces foutues conneries de gloire éternelle. Tu sais la dernière chose qu'il m'a dit Gloss ? Que j'étais un lâche, que je n'étais pas digne d'être un vainqueur. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre c'est qu'il le regretterait. La dernière phrase que je lui ai dite : « Tu vas le regretter ». Il est mort le cinquième jour de ses Jeux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que finalement il a peut-être eu de la chance. Mon frère s'est fait égorger en direct à la télévision et je pense qu'il a été chanceux. Tu vois à quel point on est tombé bas ?

Gloss ne peut réprimer la vague de pitié qu'il ressent à l'encontre de Malachie. Il a beau ne pas l'apprécier spécialement, il sait que la vie de vainqueur est loin d'être facile de tous les jours.

— Enlève-moi cette foutue pitié de tes yeux, Gloss ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et si je peux te donner un conseil… Rabiboche-toi avec ta sœur avant que ça soit trop tard.

— C'est tout ?

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? On sait tous les deux que Cash se portera volontaire qu'on le veuille ou non. Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule ! Putain ! Elle est même plus têtue que toi, c'est dire ! Enfin, si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle participe aux Jeux, on peut trouver une solution. On pourrait lui péter une jambe par exemple. T'en penses quoi ? Tu la vois s'occuper de bouquins comme ce bon vieux Pyrite ?

Gloss sait que Malachie a raison. Il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher Cashmere de se porter volontaire. Il pourrait lui parler de ce qu'il a dû faire durant la Tournée de la Victoire, peut-être que cela la convaincrait, mais faudrait-il déjà qu'elle le croit !

— Je crois que j'ai compris Malachie, répond Gloss froidement.

— Je peux récupérer ma bouteille ?

Gloss pousse un soupir avant de la lui rendre.

— Tu veux un verre ?

— Pas en semaine, réplique-t-il.

Malachie sourit moqueur.

— Je vois qu'elle t'a bien dressé ta commune, plaisante-t-il avant de boire à la bouteille.

Du liquide ambré coule le long de son menton jusque dans son cou mais cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que cela.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je bois ? Parce que je viens d'apprendre que je serai encore mentor cette année, parce que je vais encore devoir bander pour des vieilles peaux au maquillage dégueulasse, parce que… parce que c'est fatiguant de jouer la comédie parfois. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as arrêté de boire ? Laisse-moi deviner ! Le coupe-t-il alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Un mètre cinquante-sept environ, brune, yeux verts, forte poitrine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle restera lorsqu'elle saura, Gloss ? Parce que tu ne pourras pas garder ce secret éternellement ! Et quand elle saura ce que t'es obligé de faire pour sa sécurité, pour celle de ta famille, elle te claquera la porte au nez. Elle t'effacera de sa vie dans un claquement de doigt, affirme-t-il en mimant le geste.

Gloss devine sans mal que Malachie parle d'expérience tandis qu'il poursuit les yeux dans le vague :

— Puis, elle se rapprochera de ton meilleur ami et finira par l'épouser. Aussi simple que ça !

Gloss doute très fortement que Crystal épouse Onyx ou Jasper un jour étant donné leurs très mauvaises relations mais préfère ne rien dire. Malachie est saoul et il ne sert à rien de l'agacer plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, cela serait si simple. Un mot de trop et une bonne bagarre. Gloss ne s'est plus battu, véritablement battu, depuis son altercation avec Onyx, et il doit avouer que parfois ses poings le démangent. La violence a toujours fait partie de son quotidien et ne plus pouvoir l'exercer lui semble étrange, presque anormal.

— Il faut que j'y aille, Malachie, déclare Gloss en se levant.

— Ouais. Profite-bien de ta commune pendant qu'elle est encore là, rétorque-t-il avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Gloss ne préfère pas répondre et se dirige vers la porte. Il est sûr d'une chose : il ne veut pas finir comme Malachie

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Malachie ? Le frère de Malachie ? A votre avis, que va faire Gloss ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog si vous désirez en savoir plus sur le District Un (colibrii . eklablog . com)**


	17. Dix-sept

.

 **Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication mais avec la rentrée, j'ai été un peu occupée et n'ai pas eu la possibilité de poster plus tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il s'absente moins d'une heure et sa maison est envahie par une nuée de camarades de classe. Les yeux du jeune homme se posent sur Onyx qui boit un verre avec Topaze Hamilton. D'un pas décidé, il se dirige vers lui.

— Hey Gloss ! S'exclame Onyx en le voyant.

— Salut Top ! Je peux te parler Onyx. En privé, ajoute-t-il en voyant qu'il ne le suit pas. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demande-t-il lorsqu'ils sont seuls.

— Ah ça ! C'est l'anniversaire de Jasper. T'as oublié ? Enfin… Ta petite commune a accepté qu'on le fasse ici.

— Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Pourquoi tu me n'en as pas parlé avant ?

— Inspiration de dernière minute, réplique Onyx en souriant.

— T'as vu Crystal ?

— Je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine. Enfin… Elle l'était la dernière fois que j'y suis allé.

Crystal est bien dans la cuisine. Elle se tourne lorsqu'elle l'entend entrer dans la pièce et Gloss constate qu'elle est en train de préparer un apéritif.

— Salut ! T'aurais pu me dire que tu recevais du monde ce soir, dit-elle en le voyant. Tu ne le savais pas, comprend-elle en voyant la tête qu'il fait. Il faut croire que je me suis encore fait avoir par Onyx. Mais c'est bien l'anniversaire de Jasper ?

— C'est bien son anniversaire.

— Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai fait un gâteau. Il aime le gâteau au yaourt au moins ?

— Mais oui t'en fais pas. Alors comme ça Onyx t'a fait croire qu'on avait prévu ça ensemble ?

— En effet. Il m'a dit que vous en aviez parlé plus tôt dans la semaine et que t'avais sans doute oublié de m'en parler, explique-t-elle en continuant à couper le jambon sec. J'ai été bien stupide de le croire.

— T'as juste voulu bien faire. T'en fais pas ! Et la prochaine fois, tu sauras que si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Au fait, tu sais quand Jasper doit arriver ?

— D'ici…

Gloss la voit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lire l'heure sur la pendule du couloir.

— Une demi-heure.

— Je vais régler un truc avec Onyx et je reviens t'aider à tout préparer.

— Pas de souci, rétorque Crystal en souriant.

Elle le suit du regard alors qu'il quitte la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur son jambon. Elle ne sait elle-même pas trop pourquoi elle fait tout cela, surtout pour une personne qui s'est moquée d'elle des années durant. Crystal sait au fond d'elle que ce n'est pas véritablement pour lui mais pour Gloss, après tout Jasper et Onyx sont ses amis.

Crystal est en train de poser les tranches dans une assiette, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque des rires très aigus lui parviennent aux oreilles. Deux filles bras dessus bras dessous pénètrent dans la pièce, hilare.

— Excusez-moi, Madame ! Quelqu'un a renversé du vin sur le parquet du salon, lance l'une d'elles. Il faudrait que vous veniez nettoyer.

Tout le monde la prend pour l'employée de maison depuis le début de la soirée et cela commence légèrement à l'agacer. Crystal n'a pas le temps de répondre quelque chose que déjà une voix masculine s'élève dans la pièce.

— Les torchons sont là juste là, rétorque la voix de Gloss derrière elles. Crystal n'est pas là pour faire le ménage derrière vous !

Le jeune homme attrape deux torchons qui traînent sur la table et les lance sur les filles qui ont arrêté de rire. Elles le fixent bêtement ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire.

— Allez ! Allez nettoyer vos conneries ! s'exclame-t-il froidement.

Les deux filles se regardent avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

— Je crois qu'ils pensent tous que je suis ta femme de ménage, déclare Crystal.

— Onyx a encore dû leur raconter des conneries. Je vais m'occuper de ça. T'as besoin d'aide ?

— Si tu pouvais mettre des petits piques sur les olives, ça m'arrangerait, répond-elle. T'as pu parler à Onyx alors ?

— Ouais… Enfin paraît-il que je lui aurais dit les mêmes choses que tu lui as dites.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais… Du genre, personne à l'étage, on touche pas aux bibelots, on ramasse ses conneries et j'ai ajouté que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait du nettoyage demain matin. Pas de raison qu'on se tape tout le boulot, pas vrai ?

Crystal esquisse un sourire. Elle aime vivre avec Gloss. Bien entendu, ils se disputent parfois, mais vivre avec lui est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver depuis longtemps. La jeune femme commence à préparer la mayonnaise à l'ail qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire avant lorsque Gloss déclare :

— Garnet m'a parlé de ta cousine.

Crystal arrête d'écraser les gousses d'ail et jette un regard surpris à Gloss. Son anniversaire a eu lieu il y a plus de deux mois et elle croit savoir que Gloss et Garnet ne se sont pas vus en dehors.

—Il m'a dit que tu souhaitais devenir sa tutrice.

Crystal pince les lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur son ouvrage. Ce n'était pas Garnet de lui en parler. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête.

— Je me suis renseigné et… et je pense que tu devrais aller remplir les papiers.

— Tu penses ? Tu sais qu'il faut une source de revenu pour pouvoir devenir tuteur.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je signerai les papiers avec toi. Si tu le veux bien sûr, ajoute-t-il l'air de rien.

— Gloss, je… je ne peux pas accepter.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu fais déjà tout ça pour moi, tu m'héberges, tu m'as organisé une fête d'anniversaire… Je ne peux pas en plus accepter que tu t'occupes de ma cousine.

— Et si j'en ai envie, si ça me fait plaisir ?

— Gloss… Les gens comme moi, les communs, n'avons pas été élevés comme ça. Nous n'aimons pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Donc ce que tu me dis c'est que ça te gêne de vivre avec moi ? questionne Gloss blessé.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. J'aime vivre avec toi, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je profite de toi, j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne vis pas entièrement à tes crochets, ce qui est le cas en ce moment…

— Épouse-moi !

— Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. Épouse-moi, Crystal !

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux alors qu'il lui prend les mains délicatement.

— Je… Ne crois-tu pas que c'est trop tôt ? Tout le monde va penser que je t'épouse uniquement pour ton argent.

— Et alors ? On s'en fout ! Ils peuvent pense ce qu'ils veulent ! Le principal c'est nous. Crystal ?

— Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? questionne-t-elle incrédule.

— Bien sûr que oui. Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé une première fois en revenant des Jeux et une deuxième fois aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Le silence s'installe entre eux pour ce qu'il lui semble des heures avant que Crystal n'ouvre la bouche et déclare :

— D'accord.

— D'accord ?

Il a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. A-t-elle vraiment accepté de l'épouser ?

— Oui. Oui.

Elle lui sourit largement tandis que Gloss se baisse pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme est fou de joie. Son cœur bat si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il en vient à se demander s'il ne va exploser.

— Gloss, murmure-t-elle en éloignant doucement son visage du sien. Je souhaiterais qu'on attende la fin de mon stage avant de l'annoncer par contre.

— Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux, réplique-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Crystal sursaute en entendant la sonnerie du four.

— C'est le gâteau. Il faut... Je dois le sortir, dit-elle en se dégageant difficilement des bras de Gloss.

Sa femme. Crystal va devenir sa femme. Gloss a encore du mal à réaliser, lui qui rêve de cela depuis des mois, des années même. La jeune femme est en train de sortir le gâteau lorsque la sonnette retentit. Sans perdre de temps, Gloss se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Jasper se trouve sur le pas de la porte.

— Bonsoir ?

— Bonsoir Jazz ! Bon anniversaire ! s'exclame en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Entre, je t'en prie.

— Merci d'avoir accepté de faire ça chez toi, Gloss, c'est franchement sympa, déclara Jasper en enlevant sa veste.

— C'est rien, réplique-t-il en souriant. Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais le mettre autre part.

Jasper lui pose sa veste dans les bras avant qu'il ne l'invite à passer au salon.

— Joyeux anniversaire Jasper ! hurlent tous les convives.

Gloss n'a pas compté mais ils sont environ une trentaine. Le jeune homme se dirige vers le petit bureau du bas et pose le manteau de Jasper sur le sofa avant d'aller retrouver Crystal en cuisine. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper entre dans la pièce.

— Il y en a un qui est en train de vomir sur ton canapé, lance-t-il.

— Oh non ! Pas mon canapé en cuir ! Putain ! S'écrie Gloss en se précipitant dans le salon.

— Salut Crystal.

La jeune femme n'a aucun mal à constater qu'il semble mal à l'aise. Les rares fois où ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans la même pièce, Jasper n'hésitait pas à se moquer d'elle.

— Jasper, réplique-t-elle en souriant. J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire alors !

— Merci.

Le jeune homme tourne son regard vers le four lorsque celui-ci sonne tandis que Crystal va vérifier que les amuses-bouches qu'elle vient de faire cuire sont prêts.

— C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? questionne-t-il.

— Disons qu'Onyx n'est pas d'une grande aide, rétorque-t-elle. Je pense que sans Gloss, je n'aurais jamais fini à temps.

— Tu veux que j'amène quelque chose dans le salon ? Ou que je fasse quelque chose ?

Crystal lève les yeux vers lui et remarque sans difficulté sa gêne. Il reste planté au milieu de la pièce et n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

— Tu pourrais essuyer la vaisselle si ça ne t'embête pas ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Quel torchon ?

— Le vert. Le rouge est pour les mains, explique Crystal.

Jasper se dirige vers l'évier en silence tandis que Crystal entend Gloss renauder dans le salon. Il demande à Onyx d'amener le malade dans les toilettes du bas tandis que lui va nettoyer les dégâts.

— Je suis désolé, lâche soudainement Jasper.

— Tu me parlais ? demande-t-elle surprise.

— Oui, je… Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé.

Il arrête de parler et Crystal devine qu'il attend qu'elle dise quelque chose. Une expression étrange se forme sur son visage lorsqu'il comprend qu'elle attend qu'il poursuive.

— J'ai parlé avec Gloss et… On a été… J'ai été con avec toi. Enfin… on était jeune et stupide.

— Parce que tu crois que la jeunesse pardonne tout ? questionne-t-elle froidement.

Jasper et Onyx l'ont trop fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années pour qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que comme tu… Enfin Gloss et toi, ça semble sérieux et… Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait au moins essayer d'être en bons termes. T'en penses quoi ?

— On peut essayer, oui, répond-elle finalement.

Jasper lui sourit et Crystal sait qu'il est sincère. Jasper et elle ne seront, sans doute, jamais amis mais la jeune femme peut tenter non pas d'oublier ce qu'il lui a fait mais de lui pardonner.

Gloss revient peu de temps après suivi par Cashmere. Crystal sait qu'ils ne se parlent toujours.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Jazz ! s'exclame-t-elle en venant vers le meilleur ami de son frère.

Jasper, qui est toujours en train d'essuyer la vaisselle, tente de l'enlacer sans pour autant la mouiller. Crystal constate sans trop de difficulté que sa future belle-sœur reste à une distance raisonnable du garçon lors de ce rapprochement physique.

— Opale n'est pas là ?demande Gloss tout en cherchant quelque chose sous l'évier.

— Elle ne pouvait pas venir. Son arrière-grand-mère est malade, elle risque de passer l'arme à gauche d'un moment à l'autre, explique-t-elle de manière assez désinvolte.

— Cash ! Opale est ton amie, je te rappelle !

— Oui et ? On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre, non ? Toi , grand vainqueur des soixante-troisièmes jeux de la faim devrait le savoir mieux que n'importe qui !

Gloss pousse un soupir agacé. Sa sœur ne cesse de le chercher à chaque fois qu'ils se voient désormais.

— Je te parle juste de prendre en compte les sentiments de ta meilleure amie, je vois pas le rapport avec les Jeux, Cash !

— Son arrière-grand-mère a presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, Gloss. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de son père ou de sa sa sœur. Elle a bien vécu.

— Manque flagrant d'empathie ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, rétorque Gloss en sortant enfin la tête de sous l'évier.

— Empathie ? Empathie ? Tu n'savais même pas ce que mot existait avant de rencontrer ta commune ! rétorque Cashmere.

Jasper tourne la tête et fait mine de s'intéresser tout particulièrement au moule à gâteau qu'il est en train d'essuyer, tandis que Crystal essaye de se concentrer sur les décorations du gâteau d'anniversaire. La jeune femme s'est installée dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter que Jasper ne voie ce qu'elle fait.

— Et ? Tu veux me reprocher d'être devenu meilleur, c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ! T'as raison ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille nettoyer ce vomi, rétorque-t-il avant de la planter là.

— De mieux en mieux, soupire Cashmere. A plus tard Jazz ! Ajoute-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Crystal n'arrive même pas à être vexée par l'attitude de sa future belle-sœur. Cette dernière est le stéréotype même de la désignée sûre d'elle et arrogante. Étrangement, elle lui rappelle Gloss la première fois qu'il l'a demandé en mariage, bien que lui ait été quelque peu moins méprisant vis-à-vis d'elle et de son statut social.

— J'ai fini. Tu as encore besoin d'aide ? demande Jasper.

— Il va falloir amener les boissons et les gâteaux apéritifs dans le salon dès que j'aurais fini avec la décoration de ça, répond-elle, ce qui devrait être bon… Maintenant !

La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Jasper ? Onyx ? Cash ? La deuxième demande en mariage ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et retrouvez-moi sur mon blog (colibrii . eklablog . com)**


	18. Dix-huit

.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello ! Je reviens assez vite avec le dix-huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ce coup-ci, ce sera un chapitre plus court que les précédents, qui j'espère vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !**

 **Atalante : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je ne suis pas demande grandiloquente donc je me suis dit que c'était le moment pour Gloss de se lancer et que cela allait bien avec son personnage en plus. Crystal ne pardonne pas à Jasper pour le moment mais de toute manière, elle le fait pour Gloss avant tout car Jasper montre du repenti et c'est l'ami de Gloss. Elle n'a pas envie de briser une amitié. Onyx est un cas à part, il est sans-gêne et a cette assurance très mal placée. Quant à Cashmere, à travers ses paroles, on voit bien l'éducation qu'elle a reçu. Alors, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais oui, je compte suivre le livre, mais ne t'en fais pas la fin ne sera pas là avant un long moment. Après tout, là nous sommes encore en mars 64 et Gloss meurt en 75. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre avec fracas et Crystal entend une nuée de filles pénétrer dans la pièce. Elles rigolent et parlent trop fort. La jeune femme est sur le point de sortir de sa cabine lorsqu'elle entend le nom de Gloss être évoqué.

— Vous pensez qu'il va venir à la fête du Printemps ? questionne l'une.

C'est Jade Templeton, elle a deux ans de moins que Crystal et Gloss, et la jeune femme, même sans la voir, n'a aucun mal à reconnaître sa voix aiguë et nasillarde.

— Sans aucun doute, les vainqueurs viennent toujours mais de toute façon il viendra avec sa commune, réplique Octavia Payne, sa meilleure amie.

— Sa commune ? demande une autre à la voix plus grave.

Crystal devine sans mal qu'il s'agit de la dernière de la bande dont elle ne se souvient jamais du prénom.

— Bah quoi ? T'en n'as pas entendu parlé ? Il vit avec Crystal Young, réplique Jade.

— Crystal Young ?

— Une fille de son année. Petite, brune avec des yeux verts.

— Comme toutes les communes, remarque Octavia avec mépris.

— Certaines ont les yeux marrons, intervient Jade moqueuse.

Crystal ne peut pas la voir mais elle entend Octavia ricaner.

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que jusqu'à il y a peu, on pensait qu'en fait Gloss avait décidé de prendre Crystal en tant qu'employée de maison, déclare Jade.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? la coupe l'autre avide.

— Non. Il se trouve que ma sœur s'est rendu à l'anniversaire de Jasper Matherson samedi dernier. Gloss et Onyx lui avaient préparé une petite fête sympa. Enfin… Un moment, elles sont allées chercher Crystal car une amie de ma sœur avait vomi dans le salon. Et…

— Et ? demande les autres avides.

— Et Gloss n'était vraiment pas content. Il leur a dit que Crystal n'était pas la bonne et que ce n'était pas à elle de nettoyer leurs conneries. Bref, il leur a lancé des torchons avec une violence… Je crois que Ruby ne s'est jamais sentie autant humiliée de sa vie. Vous ne lui direz que je vous l'ai dit, hein ?

Les deux autres filles répondent que bien entendu elles ne diront rien.

— Enfin ! Je trouve ça quand même dingue ! Crystal Young ! Elle est d'un banal ! s'exclame Octavia. Encore si elle était jolie, je pourrais comprendre qu'il fréquente une commune mais… elle ne l'est pas.

— D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu Onyx et Jasper se disputer à ce sujet, intervient Jade.

— Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

— Ce matin. Onyx refaisait la soirée et Jasper lui a dit qu'il aurait pu être plus sympa avec Crystal, qu'elle avait fait la bouffe pour tout le monde alors qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Onyx l'a coupé et lui a dit qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire et donc qu'il ne lui devait rien, ce qui est, malgré le fait que je n'apprécie pas cette fille, quand même un peu vache venant de lui. Bref… Jasper lui a répondu qu'il était ingrat et qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas preuve de bonne volonté envers Crystal alors que leur meilleur ami était quand même amoureux d'elle. Amoureux d'elle ? Vous vous rendez compte ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'Onyx a dit à ça ?

— Que Gloss n'était pas amoureux d'elle et que dès qu'il se la serait faite il la foutra à la porte de chez lui.

— Bien répondu !s'exclame Octavia. Franchement, je vois aucune raison possible à ce qu'un mec comme Gloss aille avec une fille comme Crystal.

— Elle est si moche que ça ? demande la troisième fille.

— Oui, réplique Octavia catégorique.

— Non, répond Jade en même temps. Enfin, elle n'est pas moche pour une commune mais elle n'est pas non plus exceptionnelle. Elle est banale en fait.

— Ouais. Enfin… Dès qu'il en aura fini avec elle, je sais déjà qui sautera sur l'occasion.

— Qui ça ?

— Topaze Hamilton bien sûr ! Elle est complètement dingue de lui depuis le début de l'école secondaire, réplique Octavia comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Crystal fronce les sourcils. Elle sait que Gloss et Topaze ont eu une histoire mais aucun d'eux ne semblait attaché à l'autre autant qu'elle le dit.

— Personnellement, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle fréquentait un apprenti orfèvre, intervient la fille dont Crystal ne connaît pas le nom.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais ! lance-t-elle. Mon frère les a vu ensemble au Diamant.

Crystal peut entendre à sa voix qu'elle est satisfaite de leur apprendre quelque chose qu'elles ignorent.

— Au Diamant. Il doit avoir de l'argent, remarque Jade.

— Pas autant que Gloss si vous voulez mon avis, remarque Octavia.

— Gloss est un vainqueur, O. Il aura toujours forcément plus d'argent que les autres, déclare Jade.

— Ceci explique cela.

— Quoi donc ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi une fille comme Crystal s'intéresserait à un gars comme Gloss ?

— Sa beauté, son charme, son argent ? propose Jade.

— Parfaitement ! Son argent. Elle vient d'un des quartiers les plus pauvres du district. Les gens comme elle sont obsédés par l'argent et elle a trouvé… Enfin, elle pense avoir trouvé un bon pigeon ! La claque qu'elle va prendre quand elle saura qu'il en a rien à foutre de sa gueule.

— La pauvre, souffle Jade. Enfin… Personne ne mérite de se faire avoir comme ça, tu vois ?

Même si Crystal sait qu'elles ont tort, que Gloss l'aime et qu'il veut rester avec elle, le fait que Jade ressente de la compassion pour elle lui réchauffe le cœur. La jeune femme a toujours pensé que Jade était la pire des trois mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence que cette dernière a au moins la décence de ne pas être hypocrite et de dire aux gens ce qu'elle pense d'eux en face, contrairement à Octavia. Elle serre les poings en se rappelant l'avoir aidée pour un de ses devoirs de chimie et se souvient qu'elle a été parfaitement charmante et a fait mine de s'intéresser à elle.

— On y va ? J'n'ai pas envie de louper l'entraînement avec Malachie. Il a des fesses à tomber ! s'exclame Jade.

Crystal attend quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'elles sont parties avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte de la cabine où elle se trouve. La jeune femme se dirige vers les lavabos où des personnes, qui ne la connaissent pas personnellement, viennent de débattre de sa vie privée. Elle se sent étrange. Elle, qui a toujours préféré ne pas se faire remarquer, est devenue en l'espace de quelques mois le sujet de bon nombre de conversations.

Elle se lave les mains et se les sèche consciencieusement avant de quitter les toilettes. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur d'en face. Quinze heures quarante. Elle est en retard. La jeune femme accélère le pas. Elle sait que Gloss s'inquiète pour sa sécurité depuis la visite de sa mère près d'un mois et demi plus tôt.

La jeune femme pénètre dans la bibliothèque et salue le bibliothécaire en souriant. Elle l'a toujours apprécié. L'homme malgré ses origines de désigné a toujours été aimable et serviable avec elle.

— Bonjour Crystal, réplique Pyrite.

Elle n'a aucun mal à repérer Gloss. Il est assis à leur table habituelle et, comme chaque jour, est entouré d'enveloppes et de lettres. Il lève le nez de son ouvrage et semble soulagé en la voyant.

— Salut ! lance-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. Désolée du retard, j'ai été bloquée aux toilettes par des filles que je ne souhaitais pas croiser, explique-t-elle.

Gloss sourit visiblement amusé parce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

— Qu'avaient-elles de si horribles pour que tu ne veuilles pas leur parler ? questionne-t-il curieux.

— Disons qu'elles débattaient de la durabilité de notre couple, explique-t-elle l'air de rien.

— Et ?

— Elles pensent que tu me quitteras dès qu'on aura couché ensemble et que je sors avec toi seulement pour l'argent, répond-elle.

— Laisse-moi deviner ? Templeton, Payne et Garner ? Alors ? demande-t-il.

Crystal secoue la tête amusée par son air arrogant.

— Gagné.

— Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

— Chut ! souffle Crystal s'empêchant difficilement de rire.

— Monsieur Montgomery, le reprend Pyrite en même temps qu'elle.

— Désolé, articule-t-il à l'intention de l'homme.

Crystal secoue la tête en souriant tout en ouvrant son cahier. La bibliothèque a retrouvé son calme, ses notes l'attendent.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Les vipères ? On revoit le bibliothécaire ? Gloss et Crystal ? Pensez-vous qu'Onyx finira par se rendre compte de son immaturité ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et retrouvez-moi sur mon blog (colibrii . eklablog . com)**


	19. Dix-neuf

.

 **Note d'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre dix-neuf de cette fanfiction. Comme toujours, merci à Erienna pour son aide. Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent Une vie de vainqueur et plus particulièrement ceux la mettant dans leur liste de favoris ou leur alertes ainsi que les personnes laissant des review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son histoire plaît. Bonne lecture ! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gloss se tient droit à côté d'elle. Le torse ressorti, la tête haute ; il dégage cette arrogance et cette confiance en lui qui le caractérise si bien. Le jeune homme sourit en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Il ne manque pas les regards surpris et les murmures. Crystal est magnifique ce soir. Elle porte une robe rouge dont le décolleté fait ressortir la rondeur de ses seins. De jolies boucles d'oreilles en or ainsi qu'un collier, lui aussi en or, et qui a appartenu à sa mère sont les seuls accessoires qu'elle arbore et pourtant Gloss a l'impression qu'elle illumine la pièce à elle seule.

Il sourit à Jasper et Onyx en les voyant et se dirige vers eux. Crystal, accrochée à son bras, le suit sous les regards des autres participants.

— Salut mec ! Crystal, déclare Jasper poliment.

Crystal est heureuse de remarquer qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait peur que la seule chose que les gens fixent en lui parlant soit sa poitrine. La jeune femme salue Jasper avant de se tourner vers Onyx. Ce dernier ne fait même pas mine de cacher que ses seins sont la seule chose qui l'intéresse.

— Mes yeux sont trente centimètres plus haut, Onyx, lance-t-elle d'une voix calme mais froide.

Son camarade relève son visage vers le sien et réplique avec naturel :

— Si t'avais pas voulu qu'on regarde, t'aurais pas mis ce genre de décolleté.

Crystal ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais elle n'est pas assez rapide.

— Onyx ! On avait dit pas ce soir, intervient Jasper visiblement agacé.

— C'est elle qui a commencé, rétorque-t-il buté.

— Vraiment ? C'est elle qui a commencé ? s'irrite Gloss. Peut-être que si tu lui montrais un peu plus de respect en la regardant dans les yeux et non…

— Oh ! Je t'en prie, Gloss. On sait tous que si une nana met ce genre de vêtements, c'est pour se faire remarquer ! Tout à fait le genre de Cricri Cracra !

— Comment tu l'as appelée ? questionne Gloss en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme.

Crystal ne lui lâche pas le bras malgré ses tentatives.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, Gloss. Tout le monde nous regarde ! S'il te plaît, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Mais Gloss ne l'entend pas.

— Cricri Cracra. Je l'ai toujours appelée comme ça, Gloss. Et ça a jamais eu l'air de t'embêter jusque-là, réplique Onyx.

Il le défie du regard et Gloss aussi bien que Crystal savent qu'il n'attend que ça. Il veut que Gloss assène le premier coup, il veut se battre avec lui. La jeune femme ne comprend pas. Elle a toujours cru qu'ils étaient amis. Elle entend Jasper essayer de raisonner Onyx mais elle sait que rien ne le retiendra.

— Je ne l'ai jamais appelée comme ça.

— Peut-être mais tu ne nous as jamais dit de ne pas le faire, pas vrai Jazz ?

— Me mêle pas à cette embrouille ! rétorque Jasper.

— Maintenant je te dis de ne pas le faire, rétorque Gloss en même temps.

— Allez ! C'est bon, Gloss ! Plus besoin de jouer la comédie maintenant que tu l'as sautée. Quoi ? Tu ne te l'ai toujours pas fai…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gloss lui assène un violent coup de tête. Crystal entend le nez craquer et voit le sang commencer à couler puis tout se passe très vite. Gloss la pousse en arrière pour lui éviter de prendre un mauvais coup. La jeune femme a du mal à garder son équilibre bien qu'elle soit habituée à porter des talons. La scène est floue. Elle croit voir Gloss réussir à frapper Onyx une deuxième fois avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répliquer. Finalement, les deux amis se retrouvent à terre. Gloss a clairement le dessus. Il frappe Onyx dans le ventre ce qui lui coupe la respiration comme on leur a appris en centre d'entraînement. La bagarre est âpre et pleine de rancœur. Gloss reçoit des coups lui aussi. Il sent le goût du sang dans sa bouche mais il ne s'arrête pas et continue à frapper de plus en plus fort malgré la douleur qu'il ressent. Ils ont trop attendu. Il sait qu'entre eux tout ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Crystal ne sait pas quoi faire. Jasper a bien essayé de les séparer mais Gloss lui assène un coup de coude dans le ventre. Enfin, après ce qui semble être des heures, les Pacificateurs interviennent. Les hommes doivent se mettre à deux pour tenir Gloss tant le jeune homme est déchaîné. Pour la première fois depuis son retour des Jeux, Crystal voit en lui le vainqueur, le tueur. Elle a beau l'aimer, la jeune femme ne peut plus se voiler la face. Gloss est d'un tempérament violent et il le sera sans doute toujours.

Gloss finit par arrêter de résister aux Pacificateurs qui l'entraînent plus loin. Il a le visage abîmé et aura certainement un coquard mais cela n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a fait à Onyx dont le visage est difficilement reconnaissable.

Crystal suit les Pacificateurs qui amènent Gloss vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme sent les regards sur elle. Elle rougit violemment, mal à l'aise. Elle sait que chacun pense qu'elle est responsable de cet esclandre. Les Pacificateurs jettent Gloss par terre. Il atterrit la tête la première dans une flaque de boue avant de se prendre plusieurs coups de crosse dans le dos.

— Deuxième avertissement, Montgomery ! Il n'y en aura pas de troisième, déclare le pacificateur dont Crystal ne connaît pas le nom.

Ils retournent dans la salle non sans avoir donner un coup d'épaule à Crystal. Cette dernière se dirige vers Gloss et l'aide à se relever. Son costume est maculé de gadoue.

— Il faut nettoyer ça, dit-elle en examinant rapidement son visage. Viens ! On rentre !

Le couple marche côte à côte dans un silence glacial. Crystal semble en colère et Gloss ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il n'a fait que défendre son honneur après tout. Cette bagarre, c'était pour elle. La jeune femme le fait asseoir sur le canapé avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Gloss profite de son absence pour retirer sa veste de costume ainsi que sa chemise. Il examine son torse. Un énorme hématome est en train de se former au niveau de son ventre.

Crystal revient avec la trousse de secours et s'assied à côté de lui dans le canapé.

— C'est moche ? demande-t-il.

— Assez, réplique-t-elle en préparant une compresse de désinfectant.

Sa voix est froide et sèche. Elle est en colère.

— Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir gâcher la fête ? questionne-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— En effet.

— Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ?

— Je ne fais pas la tête.

Gloss ne comprend pas. Il a fait cela pour protéger son honneur, pour qu'Onyx arrête de l'insulter et elle lui en veut. Parfois, Gloss a encore du mal à saisir ses réactions. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt le remercier ?

— J'ai fait ça pour toi, lâche-t-il finalement.

— Non, tu l'as fait pour toi, rétorque-t-elle calmement.

— Pour moi ? Il t'insultait.

— Comme il le fait régulièrement depuis près de dix ans. Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles.

— Que je m'en mêle ? J'ai voulu t'aider ! J'ai…

Gloss ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle palpe son abdomen.

— Je pense qu'il va falloir aller voir le médecin, dit-elle. Je vais l'appeler, ajoute-t-elle en se levant.

Elle ne lui laisse le temps de ne rien dire et quitte la pièce. Gloss l'entend tourner le cadran pour composer le numéro de son médecin. Il sait que l'homme n'hésitera pas à venir malgré l'heure tardive. On ne refuse pas de soigner un vainqueur. Crystal revient à peine moins de deux minutes plus tard. Elle semble toujours autant agacée.

— Le médecin ne va pas tarder, annonce-t-elle.

—Tu le penses vraiment ? Demande Gloss. Que j'ai fait ça pour moi et pas pour toi ? ajoute-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répond pas.

— Oui, Gloss. Je le pense. Si tu avais vraiment pensé à moi, tu ne te serais pas battu, tu l'aurais ignoré et on aurait pu passer une bonne soirée.

— L'ignorer ? Tu voulais que je l'ignore alors qu'il t'insultait ouvertement ?

— Oui. Ce n'est pas toujours à toi de régler mes problèmes, Gloss. En plus, cette bagarre n'avait strictement rien à voir avec moi. Elle couvait depuis bien longtemps et je n'étais qu'un prétexte.

— Un prétexte ? Un prétexte ! Tu es ma fiancée, Crystal ! Tu n'es pas un prétexte ! Qui aurais-je été si j'avais laissé ma fiancée se faire insulter !

— Justement Gloss, je suis ta fiancée et non pas ta propriété, rétorque-t-elle.

— Je le sais bien, Crys et j'ai jamais cru que tu m'appartenais !

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression du contraire. Quand tu réagis comme ça…

Gloss la voit hésiter.

— Quand tu fais preuve de violence, tu… J'ai vécu avec une personne violente, Gloss. Je ne veux pas recommencer ça.

Le jeune homme a l'impression de recevoir un coup de masse. Le compare-t-elle vraiment à son père ? Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.

— Je ne suis pas ton père, Crystal. Je ne suis pas ton père et je ne le deviendrai pas. Jamais. Mais tu dois savoir que oui, je suis violent. Je suis un vainqueur, bon sang, Crys ! Un vainqueur ! J'ai tué de tant de manières différentes que je ne peux pas toutes te les dire. On ne devient pas vainqueur sans violence.

— Je sais. J'ai vu tes Jeux.

— Alors, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Si… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Crystal, souffle-t-il finalement.

Il sait qu'il est tout ce qu'une fille du Un voudrait comme époux. Il est beau, fort et a de l'argent, tout ce qui a de l'importance pour ce district du luxe et de la superficialité. Mais les Jeux, les cauchemars et le chantage de Snow ont fini par lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne me battrai pas de nouveau. Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai besoin de me battre. J'ai besoin de relâcher toute cette violence.

Il n'a jamais été aussi honnête et ne peut s'empêcher de craindre que cela se retourne contre lui. Il pose sa main sur celle de Crystal.

— Je t'aime, dit-il.

Gloss est presque étonné de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il sait depuis longtemps qu'il l'aime mais il n'avait jamais imaginé lui avouer, lui dire ces mots si importants de cette manière.

— Jamais. Je dis bien _jamais_ je ne lèverai la main sur toi.

Il caresse du bout des doigts sa joue.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Crystal, finit-il par répéter, mais tu m'as fait devenir meilleur. Et…

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par deux coups à la porte. Il peut voir que Crystal semble bouleversée par ce qu'il vient de dire bien qu'elle tente de le cacher.

— Je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en se levant.

Gloss la suit du regard et essaye de reprendre contenance. Il ne veut pas que le médecin le pense faible. L'homme pénètre dans la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard précédé par Crystal.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Montgomery, lance-t-il.

Le jeune homme répond à son salut avant que le médecin ne commence à l'examiner. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque l'homme lui palpe l'abdomen. Il applique une crème avant de porter son attention sur son visage. Il étale la même crème sur sa pommette puis explique qu'il va devoir lui faire un point de suture à sa blessure de l'arcade sourcilière. Il sort son matériel tandis que Crystal s'installe à côté de Gloss. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Elle sait que bien qu'il ne soit pas douillet ce genre de chose n'est jamais agréable. Gloss se force à garder un visage neutre pour faciliter le travail du médecin et Crystal le sent serrer un peu plus fort sa main.

A peine le médecin a-t-il commencé que l'opération est déjà terminée. Crystal se dirige dans la cuisine pour récupérer de l'argent tandis que l'homme donne ses dernières recommandations à Gloss. La jeune femme attrape son manteau qu'il a pendu dans l'entrée et lui donne avec le prix de sa consultation et un petit extra comme à chaque fois. Le médecin la salue poliment avant de quitter la maison.

— Ça va ? Demande-t-elle en venant vers Gloss.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée, réplique-t-il.

— Je mentirais si je disais que je ne t'en veux pas, répond Crystal, mais je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi, même si je ne l'approuve pas.

— Au moins, on se comprend, remarque-t-il tristement.

La jeune femme pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Gloss.

— C'est normal pour un couple de ne pas toujours être d'accord, tu sais, dit-elle.

— Mon père est toujours d'accord avec tout ce que dit ma mère, réplique-t-il.

— Mes parents l'étaient rarement, rétorque-t-elle pensive.

Crystal n'a que de vagues souvenirs de sa mère mais elle se rappelle avoir vu ses parents se disputer plus d'une fois. Les cris et la vaisselle cassée n'étaient pas rares chez eux. Son oncle lui a dit qu'ils avaient une relation passionnée et la jeune femme a fini par comprendre au fil des années que la passion n'était pas tout dans un couple. Elle a toujours admiré les parents d'Oria et Garnet dont l'amour et l'affection ont toujours été réels et présents. Elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord, qu'il leur arrive de se disputer mais cela ne les empêche pas de faire preuve de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'aiment encore plus de vingt ans après.

— On peut essayer de trouver un juste milieu, propose-t-elle. T'en penses quoi ? questionne-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

— Je suis d'accord, répond-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit doucement tandis qu'il grimace lorsqu'elle pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

— Désolée, souffle-t-elle en l'enlevant précipitamment.

— On va se coucher ? Propose-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Ensemble ?

— A moins que tu préfères qu'on continue à faire chambre à part, rétorque-t-il en souriant. Misère ! Tu es sacrément attirante dans cette robe, souffle-t-il.

Le cœur de Crystal bat à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine alors que Gloss la caresse à travers sa robe. Elle se sent étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ressent du désir pour Gloss mais ce soir, ce besoin de l'avoir encore plus près d'elle la frappe de plein fouet.

— On monte ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève en entraînant Gloss derrière elle. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures rapidement. S'il y a bien une seule chose sur laquelle la mère de Gloss et Crystal sont d'accord c'est que les chaussures n'ont pas leur place à l'étage.

Gloss pénètre dans sa chambre en la tenant par la main. Il a la plus grande chambre de la maison mais aussi la plus luxueuse. Les dorures des meubles ainsi que le cachemire des rideaux ne laissent aucun doute sur le statut social de Gloss.

Crystal se laisse tomber sur le lit. Ses cheveux forment une auréole tout autour de sa tête. Gloss se baisse pour l'embrasser. Il parsème de baisers chaque parcelle visible de son corps. La respiration de Crystal se fait plus forte. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon et toutes ces sensations sont nouvelles pour elle. La jeune femme sent les mains de Gloss remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses cuisses puis sa culotte. Elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la touche à travers le tissu. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'a jamais touchée à cet endroit.

— Ça va ? demande Gloss.

— Oui, réplique-t-elle le souffle court.

Elle ne peut manquer le sourire de Gloss avant que son visage ne disparaisse sous la robe. Crystal sent l'anticipation devenir infernale alors que ses baisers se rapprochent de sa culotte.

— Je peux ? questionne-t-il dans un murmure.

— Oui, souffle-t-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux violemment alors qu'il l'embrasse à travers le tissu. Elle n'a qu'une envie, se débarrasser de cette étoffe. Inconsciemment, Crystal serre un peu plus les cuisses autour du visage du jeune homme. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de geindre face à la douleur.

La jeune femme s'écarte vivement tandis que Gloss porte sa main à son arcade sourcilière.

— Laisse-moi voir ! s'exclame-t-elle en venant vers lui.

— C'est rien. J'ai juste…

— On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, le coupe-t-elle en examinant son visage inquiet. Ça risque de rouvrir la plaie.

— Ça ne l'ouvrira pas si tu ne fais pas de mouvement violent, remarque-t-il en souriant.

— Je ne préfère pas, avec tous les bleus que t'as je risque de te faire mal.

Gloss pousse un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle.

— Tu dors quand même avec moi, ce soir ?

— D'accord. Je… Je vais me laver et j'arrive, réplique-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Gloss la suit du regard alors qu'elle quitte la pièce. Son regard descend sur son entrejambe. La bosse qui déforme son pantalon laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Le jeune homme se lève et décide lui aussi de prendre une douche. Crystal et lui n'ont encore jamais dormi ensemble malgré leurs fiançailles. Gloss a trop peur de la brusquer et il pense que Crystal n'ose pas toujours faire le premier pas à cause de son manque d'expérience.

Le jeune homme se déshabille difficilement. Ses membres commencent à le faire souffrir suite au combat. Il se glisse sous le jet d'eau brûlant avant de prendre son sexe en main. Il doit faire retomber la tension avant que Crystal revienne. Il pose son front contre le carrelage froid tout en se caressant. Les yeux fermés, il imagine que Crystal est celle qui s'occupe de lui. Il retient un gémissement lorsqu'il vient, il croit avoir entendu Crystal revenir. Elle est toujours plus rapide que lui lorsqu'il s'agit de se laver.

Après s'être brossé les dents et avoir passé un caleçon, Gloss sort de la salle de bains et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le lit. Crystal est déjà dans le lit. Le jeune homme se glisse à ses côtés. Le printemps a beau être revenu les températures ne sont pas encore estivales.

— Bonne nuit Crys, souffle-t-il avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

— Bonne nuit, réplique-t-elle.

C'est la première fois que Crystal dort avec une personne du sexe opposé et malgré elle, la jeune femme est angoissée. Gloss, quant à lui, a déjà dormi plusieurs fois avec des femmes mais jamais le jeune homme ne l'a fait sans qu'une faveur sexuelle n'ait été prodiguée. Il respire profondément. Le parfum de Crystal l'apaise. Il est sûr de passer une bonne nuit.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Gloss et Onyx ? La réaction de Crystal ?**


	20. Vingt

.

 **Note d'auteur : Un chapitre plus court que les précédents qui j'espère vous plaira malgré tout. Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, Erienna n'est pas disponible en ce moment et n'a donc pas pu corriger ce chapitre ; moi-même je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et j'espère n'avoir rien laissé de trop évident. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Comme tous les matins, Gloss se rend au centre d'entraînement de sa ville. Il habitent la ville principale du district, près de huit milles personnes y vivent, les autres habitants du district sont répartis dans des villes plus petites voire des villages bâtis autour des mines de pierres précieuses. Les plus pauvres du districts ainsi que les criminels travaillent près de douze heures par jour là-bas et permettent aux villes de fournir le Capitole en bijoux.

Le jeune homme salue Almandina en pénétrant dans la salle d'entraînement de son groupe. Avec elle, il s'occupe des enfants de dix à douze ans. A cet âge, les enfants ont déjà plusieurs années d'entraînement derrière eux, la plupart des écoles proposent en effet des cours payants de combat dès le plus jeune âge. Gloss se rappelle avoir commencer à six ans.

— Bonjour Almandina, lance-t-il.

Pour le moment, il dispense ses cours en binôme avec elle mais cela cessera dès la fin des prochains jeux. Ce matin-là, ils ont le premier groupe des dix ans jusqu'à neuf heures trente puis l'autre groupe de dix heures à midi. Seuls les désignés sont présents. Dans la capitale du district, ils représentent environ quarante-cinq pourcent des plus de huit milles habitants.

— Bonjour Gloss, réplique-t-elle.

Il est sept heures quinze et les élèves ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

— Escalade ? questionne-t-il.

— Comme tu peux le voir. T'as l'air de bonne humeur, remarque-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit largement depuis son réveil dans les bras de Crystal. Comme il l'avait prévu, Gloss a passé une très bonne nuit.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorque-t-il de mauvaise foi.

— Ok, je vois, dit-elle tandis qu'un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien mais Gloss sait qu'elle n'en pense pas moins. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps avant que les premiers élèves pénètrent dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Gloss travaille avec eux mais il est toujours impressionné par l'admiration qu'il peut lire dans leurs yeux.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Lance-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Alors on va commencer par faire l'appel, vérifier que tout le monde est bien là puis on s'échauffera et vous devrez vous mettre par deux.

Il tourne son visage vers Almandina qui commence l'appel. Dans ce centre d'entraînement se trouvent exclusivement les enfants des désignés vivant dans la capitale du district, Gouldville. Les autres enfants sont entraînés par des professeurs dans les trois autres centres d'entraînement du district, mais peu parviennent à faire partie des finalistes et encore moins finissent par être volontaires.

Personne n'est absent ce matin-là. Même malades, les enfants du Un sont souvent envoyés à l'école.

— Bon, vu que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer l'échauffement. Vous m'imitez, d'accord ?

Gloss part en petites foulées suivi par le groupe d'enfants. Ils sont sérieux et imitent ses moindre fait et gestes. Cela rappelle à Gloss sa vie avant les Jeux et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie en les voyant si concentrés. L'échauffement dure plus d'un quart d'heure puis les élèves se répartissent en groupe de deux. Une petite fille brune plus timide que les autres se retrouve seule un peu à l'écart des autres. Gloss sait que sa mère est une commune et qu'elle n'a pas d'amis à l'école à cause de ça. Coincée entre deux castes, la petite est ostracisée par ses camarades désignés mais aussi communs.

— Maintenant allez chercher votre matériel d'escalade. Erin, dit-il à l'enfant. C'est moi qui sera ton partenaire.

Gloss récupère un baudrier ainsi que le matériel adéquat. Les enfants doivent apprendre à monter avec des chaussures normales car il n'y aura pas de chaussons d'escalade dans l'arène.

— Bon ! Vu que c'est le premier cours, je vais vous montrer comment faire votre nœud de sécurité puis Almandina et moi les vérifierons un à un, ok ? Bright, je sais que tu fais de l'escalade avec ton père tous les week-end mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bavarder !

Le petit garçon baisse la tête gêné d'avoir été réprimandé devant ses camarades. Gloss répète plusieurs fois le mouvement. Malgré son poids, le jeune homme était un des meilleurs de sa classe en escalade et il doit avouer que cela lui manque parfois.

— A vous !

Son regard passe sur chacun des enfants. Il s'arrête un peu plus longtemps sur Erin. La petite a fini son nœud. Il le prend pour le vérifier.

— Parfait Erin, dit-il en tirant un peu dessus.

Il doit être sûr que le nœud est bien bloqué.

—Bright ? Nickel ! ajoute-t-il après avoir vérifié celui du garçon.

Le jeune homme vérifie les nœuds d'une moitié de la classe tandis qu'Almandina s'occupe de l'autre. Puis les groupes se dirigent vers les différentes pistes.

— Vous allez essayer de grimper en tête, explique-t-il. C'est-à-dire que vous allez vous accrocher vous-même au fur et à mesure de votre montée. Si vraiment vous n'y arrivez pas, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Almandina et moi, on vous montra votre corde. J'insiste là-dessus. C'est votre premier cours et il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de vous mettre en danger inutilement. On va vous montrer une première fois et vous verrez après. Tu m'assures ? questionne-t-il en se tournant vers Almandina.

Almandina hoche la tête avant de se préparer. Gloss sent tous les regards vers lui alors qu'il commence à grimper.

— Il faut que vous vous accrochiez comme ça, explique-t-il en leur montrant, puis vous continuez à monter. Et cela jusqu'en haut.

Il accroche la corde au dernier mousqueton avant de prévenir Almandina qu'il descend.

— Dites bien à votre partenaire lorsque vous comptez descendre, déclare cette dernière.

— Je laisse la corde comme ça si quelqu'un veut essayer en moulinette. Allez-y !

Les enfants se séparent de nouveau et Gloss se retrouve seul avec Erin.

— Tu veux essayer en moulinette ? demande-t-il.

La petite hoche la tête avant de faire son nœud. Gloss le vérifie consciencieusement avant de lui faire signe qu'elle peut y aller. Elle commence à monter avec hésitation.

— Ne regarde pas le sol. Fixe-toi un objectif et vas-y ! Je te tiens de toute manière, l'encourage-t-il.

Le cours se passe sans problème. Plusieurs élèves ont demandé à Almandina de mettre la corde en moulinette. La femme monte sans être assurée après leur avoir dit qu'ils ne devaient vraiment pas faire comme elle. Gloss reste avec Erin et la voit prendre confiance en elle au fil des montées.

— Tu t'es bien débrouillée, dit-il à la fin de l'heure.

La gamine rougit légèrement visiblement gênée avant de rejoindre en trottinant les vestiaires.

— Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, remarque-t-il.

— Attends d'avoir le deuxième groupe, rétorque Almandina.

Il est vrai que le premier groupe des dix ans est bien plus calme que le deuxième. Comme prévu, le travail avec ce groupe-là est plus difficile. Certains enfants sont dissipés et Gloss évite de peu la catastrophe lorsque l'un d'eux, plus téméraire que les autres, décide de prendre une piste plus difficile. Enfin, le jeune homme est heureux de pouvoir prendre sa pause déjeuner. Les vainqueurs se retrouvent à l'extérieur pour manger leur repas. Lucius, le vainqueur des quarante-sixièmes Jeux de la faim, leur raconte comme une gamine de quinze ans a tenté de flirter avec lui.

Les discussions sont légères. Ils évitent toujours de parler des Jeux et de leurs conséquences lors de leur temps-libre.

Finalement, le premier groupe des douze ans arrive peu avant le début du cours. Cette année sera leur première moisson et Gloss sait qu'ils doivent être excités comme des puces. Lui l'était à l'époque.

Après ce cours, le jeune homme a fini sa journée. Il croise Cashmere qui se rend à son entraînement et repense à la conversation qu'il a eu avec Malachie plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de se décider.

— Cash ! appelle-t-il.

Sa sœur lève son visage vers lui et lorsqu'elle le reconnaît fait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

— Salut Gloss ! lance Opale en souriant.

Cette fille a toujours été trop gentille pour son propre bien.

— Salut Opale, réplique-t-il poliment. Je peux te parler, Cash ?

— Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'entendre.

— S'il te plaît, Cashmere.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre à l'écart. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le fixe de manière peu aimable.

— Si c'est pour me dissuader de participer aux Jeux, sache que tu perds ton temps, lance-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Je sais. Je compte pas le faire. Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée mais je veux que tu saches que malgré tout c'est ton choix et que je le respecte.

— C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin et que je te soutiendrai toujours.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Gloss peut voir que Cashmere n'arrive pas à cacher le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres.

— Merci Gloss. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi.

— Tu es ma sœur, Cash, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme se tend légèrement. Gloss sait qu'il est devenu bien plus tactile depuis qu'il est avec Crystal, et que cela peut sembler étrange pour Cashmere qui n'y est pas habituée.

— Tu seras mon mentor, alors ?

— Tu veux que je le sois ?

Elle hoche la tête. Gloss ne pense pas qu'elle sait combien risque d'être difficile pour lui ce qu'elle vient de lui demander.

— D'accord. Je serai ton mentor, réplique-t-il.

— Merci Gloss. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Opale qui vient de l'appeler. Le cours va commencer.

— On se revoit plus tard ?

— Bien sûr, répond-il.

Elle sourit largement avant de s'éloigner en trottinant. Gloss la suit du regard. Sa première année en tant que mentor sera loin d'être facile.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'entraînement ? Cashmere ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à aller visiter mon blog (colibrii . eklablog . com) pour être tenus au courant de l'avancée de l'histoire.**


	21. Vingt-et-un

.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps depuis la dernière publication. Je n'écris plus trop sur Crystal et Gloss dernièrement et j'en suis vraiment navrée car ce sont tous les deux des personnages auxquels je tiens beaucoup. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Mondeparallele : Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à ta review par mp donc je me permets de le faire ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent aux Jeux fâchés surtout qu'ils ne savent pas si Cashmere va y survivre (même si elle est persuadée de gagner). Les jeux devraient arriver dans les prochains chapitres. ;)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! :)**

 **Soieti : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fanfiction t'ait plu jusque là et j'espère que cela continuera à être le cas. De rien et merci à toi de l'avoir lue. ;)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

L'anniversaire de Gloss approche et sa famille a décidé de le fêter en avance car Crystal et Jasper organisent une soirée qui risque de durer tout le week-end prochain. Gloss est assis entre sa sœur et sa cousine Mylthrie. Cette dernière a son âge et va vivre chez ses parents dès le début du mois de mai et le stage de fin d'étude secondaire.

— Crystal n'a pas pu venir ? s'étonne sa mère.

— Elle s'excuse mais c'est l'anniversaire de sa cousine aujourd'hui.

— Ah ! Et quel âge a-t-elle cette cousine ?

— Onze ans.

— Qu'ont-elle prévu de faire ? s'intéresse sa grand-mère maternelle.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et comme souvent Gloss se demande comment une femme si douce et aimable peut être de la même famille que sa mère. Il sait que contrairement à cette dernière, sa grand-mère ne pose pas ces questions par convenance mais car elle s'intéresse réellement à la réponse.

— Je crois qu'elles avaient prévu de faire une randonnée. Le grand air manque à Melania.

— C'est sûr que l'air de l'orphelinat n'est pas des meilleurs, remarque la mère de Gloss l'air de rien.

— L'orphelinat ?

— Melania est orpheline.

— Tu ne te rappelles pas, Maman ? Le jeune homme qui s'est fait fouetter en place public pour vol il y a quelques années ?

— Le jeune commun ? Si bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Le pauvre garçon avait reçu tellement de coups de fouet qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir. Pourquoi donc ?

— Il s'agit du frère aîné de… Comment déjà ? fait-elle mine de ne pas souvenir.

— Melania, mère, répond Gloss.

— Voilà ! Melania, la cousine de Crystal.

— Pauvre petite, soupire la grand-mère.

Gloss peut voir que sa mère n'a pas obtenu la réaction qu'elle attendait et que cela l'agace. Elle a les lèvres pincées et se tient encore plus droite qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Et sinon mon garçon, quand comptes-tu demander cette Crystal dont tout le monde parle en mariage ?

Sa mère s'étouffe presque dans son verre de Champagne tandis que Cashmere a du mal à ne pas pouffer.

— Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas vivre éternellement ensemble sans être mariés, continue sa grand-mère. C'est mal vu dans le district et cela risquerait d'entamer la réputation de cette jeune fille. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas Glossy ?

Le jeune homme entend Cashmere retenir difficilement son rire à l'entente du surnom que lui donne leur grand-mère.

— Bien sûr que non, Nana, répond-il. Je… Je compte la demander en mariage prochainement, ment-il.

Cette fois-ci, Velveta Montgomerry s'étouffe véritablement. Sa toux est forte et attire tous les regards. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de déclaration.

— C'est très bien, mon Glossy. Tu es un homme désormais et tu te dois prendre tes responsabilités.

Gloss sourit. Il est sûr qu'au moins une personne le soutient dans sa famille.

— D'ailleurs, j'aimerais passer demain chez toi pour rencontrer la jeune demoiselle. Est-ce possible ?

— Bien sûr Nana.

— Parfait ! Pourrais-tu me passer le sel, s'il te plaît Cobalt? demande-t-elle au père de Gloss.

L'homme ne se fait pas prier et tend le flacon à sa belle-mère qui le remercie poliment.

— Et toi Cash ? Comment se passe ton entraînement ?

— Très bien, Nana.

— Cashmere est bien partie pour être notre prochaine tribut, intervient Velveta visiblement fière.

— Et Gloss sera mon mentor, déclare Cashmere en souriant.

— Je suis très fière de vous les enfants. Vous faîtes honneur à notre district et à notre famille, dit Nana heureuse.

Gloss voit sa cousine baisser la tête. Elle n'a jamais autant réussi que Gloss et Cashmere et va faire un stage dans l'horlogerie familiale dans peu de temps.

— Tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux, Mylthrie, intervient le père de cette dernière.

— Flax ! le reprend vivement Nana. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de comparer ta fille à ses cousins ?

— Il faut croire une fois de plus, maman, réplique-t-il.

— Nous sommes aussi très fiers de toi, Mylly, déclare Nana. Tu es douée de tes mains et grâce à toi, nous sommes assurés que l'horlogerie de mes parents restera dans la famille.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement. Gloss sait qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Comme souvent, Nana anime le repas. Sans elle, la famille ne serait plus ce qu'elle est. Gloss sait que sa mère et son oncle ne s'entendent pas très bien et que leur mère est le dernier lien qui les relie l'un à l'autre.

.

oOoOo

.

Comme promis, Nana sonne à la porte de chez Gloss sur les coups de onze heures. C'est Crystal qui va répondre à la porte. La jeune femme s'est apprêtée pour l'occasion et porte donc une jolie robe bleue foncée qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux. Gloss l'a prévenue que sa grand-mère fait partie de la vieille école.

— Ah ! Tu dois être Crystal ! s'exclame la femme.

Elle doit avoir près de soixante-cinq ans. Ses cheveux, qui ont sans doute été blonds, sont désormais gris clairs et ses yeux bleus pétillent de vie. Comme la mère de Gloss, elle se tient droite, et cela malgré son âge.

— En effet ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame, dit-elle poliment.

— Le plaisir est partagé, rétorque-t-elle en souriant.

— Entrez, je vous en prie, ajoute Crystal en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

— Gloss n'est pas là ?

— Il est dans le jardin en train de finir de nettoyer le salon d'été. Il pense que vous aimerez prendre un peu l'air.

— Ce garçon me connaît décidément trop bien. Je te laisse me guider.

Gloss lui a dit que sa grand-mère n'est venue qu'une fois dans la maison depuis sa victoire. La jeune femme la guide jusqu'au perron à l'arrière de la maison. Au milieu du jardin, se trouve une magnifique rotonde en fer forgé sur laquelle pousse plusieurs glycines dont les fleurs ne sont pas encore sorties. Gloss vient de finir de nettoyer les sièges lorsqu'elles arrivent à sa hauteur.

— Tu as un très beau jardin, remarque-t-elle. Tu devrais un peu plus l'entretenir.

— Je pensais engager un jardinier.

— Bonne idée, réplique-t-elle en s'installant sur l'une des chaises. Gloss, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous ramener à boire ? Questionne-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

— Bien sûr, Nana. Du thé ?

— Du thé sera parfait, rétorque-t-elle en souriant. Voyons ! Assieds-toi ma jolie ! ajoute-t-elle en voyant que Crystal est restée debout.

La jeune femme s'installe en face de la vieille femme.

— Tu es plus jolie que je l'imaginais, lâche-t-elle. Ma fille ne sait définitivement pas décrire correctement les gens. Alors parle-moi un peu de toi ! Quel âge as-tu ?

— J'ai dix-huit ans, Madame.

— Tu étais donc dans la même année que Gloss. Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi avant…

— Peut-être car je suis une commune.

— Peut-être… Enfin pour être honnête, je préfère que Gloss épouse une gentille petite commune plutôt qu'une de ces têtes de linotte que je croise parfois dans les beaux quartiers.

Crystal sourit timidement.

— Tu n'es pas très loquace, remarque-t-elle. Tant mieux ! J'ai toujours pensé que les filles qui parlaient trop le faisaient pour masquer leur manque d'intelligence. Tu es intelligente, m'a-t-on ?

— C'est ce que mes professeurs disent.

— C'est bien. N'écoute pas ceux qui te disent que l'intelligence chez une femme ne sert à rien. Généralement, ce sont ceux qui en manquent et ressentent de la jalousie qui font ce genre de réflexion.

Crystal ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Madame Montgomery qui lui a tenu le discours inverse, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. La jeune femme sourit en voyant Gloss revenir avec un plateau. Elle est soulagée de ne plus avoir à être seule avec sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme pose le plateau sur la table avant de tendre sa tasse à sa grand-mère puis de faire de même avec Crystal. Les deux femmes le remercient tandis qu'il prend place à côté d'elles.

— Je l'aime bien cette petite, déclare Nana.

Crystal sourit timidement. Elle n'a jamais connu aucun de ses grand-parents. Ceux du côté de sa mère sont décédés lorsqu'elle était encore enfant tandis qu'elle n'a jamais connu ceux du côté de son père. Elle croit se rappeler que son grand-père paternel est décédé dans un accident d'usine quand son père avait à peine dix ans et que sa mère s'est tuée à la tâche pour nourrir ses quatre enfants.

La conversation continue tranquillement. La grand-mère de Gloss lui pose des questions sur son stage chez les sœurs Rosier mais aussi les cours. Crystal répond du mieux qu'elle peut et Nana sourit en voyant la passion dont elle fait preuve lorsqu'elle parle des parfums. Finalement, la vieille femme demande à Gloss de la raccompagner à la porte.

— J'ai quelque chose à te donner mon garçon, dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en sort un étui et lui donne

— Ouvre-le, l'encourage-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'ouvre délicatement et découvre une jolie bague sertie d'une petite émeraude.

— C'est avec cette bague que ton grand-père m'a demandée en mariage. Elle est à toi désormais.

— Et Oncle Flax ?

— Il m'a dit qu'elle était bien trop commune quand j'ai voulu lui donner à l'époque. Ta mère et lui n'aiment pas en parler mais ton grand-père était loin d'être riche lorsque je l'ai épousé. Il a dû économiser plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir me l'offrir.

— Merci Nana, dit-il en l'observant de plus près. Je suis sûr qu'elle va lui plaire.

— Je n'en doute pas. Elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien.

— Elle l'est.

— Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé chaussure à ton pied, Glossy, déclare-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bon, il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer. Le déjeuner est toujours à midi quinze chez tes parents.

Gloss la suit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloigne vers la sortie du village des vainqueurs. Il baisse les yeux vers la bague qu'elle vient de lui donner et sourit. Au moins ne personne dans sa famille n'est pas totalement hostile à sa relation avec Crystal.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous la grand-mère de Gloss ?**


End file.
